


Blue Lilies

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: After Ryder stops Akksul from making a decision he would regret, he finds himself unable to stop thinking about her. He feels the yearning call, but he fails to see that Ryder is responding, even if she doesnt know it. Rating will change.





	1. The blue

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning: Akksul will get romantic in later chapters. If you cant take the heat, get out of the drive core.

Ryder stood frozen as Akksul had his gun trained on Jaal. The latter had tried to reason with him, but he couldn't. She didn't know if Akksul really would shoot him, but she couldn't take that risk with her friend's life at stake. She holstered her weapon, taking a step towards him, "Akksul…." She started softly. "I know the pain you feel inside."

"How do you know anything, human?" He spat, keeping eyes firmly on Jaal.

"I've been there, Akksul. Like you, I was kept imprisoned, tortured daily. Only difference between us is, my own husband was my captor. He made me do some awful things. Allowed others to do things too. He broke me, but I'm still standing." She put a hand in his gun arm. "So are you, Akksul. They broke you, but you are still standing. Don't let this anger consume you. What a waste of your brilliance if you did." She moved closer, her hand travelling to his shoulder. "Look at me. Look at me."

He wanted to resist, he tried but it was useless. He looked into her eyes and what he saw take his breath away. Not only was she beautiful, but he didn't see what he expected to see. He expected to see anger, disgust or even contempt. He saw compassion, empathy, but why? Why should she care for him when he treated her and her people with such utter hatred? It was only when he saw the glistening wetness in her eyes that he finally understood. She saw the man he was before, looked for him and found it. "I'm not a bad man." He whispered, trying to steady his shaking hand.

"I know, Akksul. Now you have a chance to prove it."

He allowed her to disarm, while he stood, not able to face Jaal and the others. "I care about my people."

"So prove it." She replied, challenging him to show what he could do.

He walked away from the others, head down, shame laying heavy on his shoulders. Ryder said something to him, but he barely acknowledge her. When he was left alone, he let out a small sob, releasing all that pent up emotion that had plagued him since he fled the kett labour camp. He had under estimated the human, she cared even when she had no reason to. That night, he'd fall asleep with the memory of those vibrant blue eyes, reaching into his soul to pull him back from the darkness.

* * *

Ryder grumbled as SAM's synthesised voice filled her cabin. "SAM, shut up. Cant you see I'm having a hangover here?" She pulled the pillow over her head, muttering something about, "Stupid AIs"

"Apologies, Pathfinder, but we are about to land on Aya. You also have new email."

Once Ryder was showered and feeling more human and a lot less krogan with a sore head, she sat down at her desk to read her emails as she drank the coffee she snagged from the mess. After dealing with the emails from her crew, she scrolled down through the junk until one caught her eye.

_To: Ryder, L._

_From: Taarvar, A._

_Subject: Not an apology._

Human, I am grateful that you stopped me from shooting Jaal. It would have foolish of me. I still do not trust aliens, but I am learning.

 

Ryder smiled she read the messaged. Ever the stubborn man, he still couldn't apologise.

 

_To: Taarvar, A._

_From: Ryder, L._

_Subject: Apology…_

_Accepted!_

 

She didn't even have time to get up from her desk before he replied. She barked out a laugh as she read it.

 

_To: Ryder, L._

_From: Taarvar, A._

_Subject: Humans…._

_Are all of you so arrogant?_

 

_To: Taarvar, A._

_From: Ryder, L._

_Subject: Angarans…._

_Are all of you so stubborn?_

 

_To: Ryder, L._

_From: Taarvar, A._

_Subject: Question._

_I asked first._

 

_To: Taarvar, A._

_From: Ryder, L._

_Subject: So…_

_I answered._

 

_To: Ryder, L._

_From: Taarvar, A._

_Subject: I hate you._

_Truly._

 

_To: Taarvar, A._

_From: Ryder, L._

_Subject: No you don't._

_No one does._

 

_To: Ryder, L._

_From: Taarvar, A._

_Subject: Skkut._

_Go away!_

 

_To: Taarvar, A._

_From: Ryder, L._

_Subject: You messaged me_

_And watch your language._

 

_To: Ryder, L._

_From: Taarvar, A._

_Subject: You replied…._

_Now go away._

 

_To: Taarvar, A._

_From: Ryder, L._

_Subject: No!_

_I really feel like we're bonding._

 

Akksul grunted in annoyance. She was deliberately trying to wind him up and yet, he could stop replying. "Gah! Curse that skkuting human." He yelled, slamming his fist down against the desk. She would be his undoing.

* * *

Ryder stepped off the ship, ready for her morning run. It was still early so the market place was nearly empty. She had found paths that were little used so she could enjoy her run without too many people staring at her. She knew they meant no harm, mostly just curiosity. She stopped at the waterfall, using the railings to stretch out her muscles.

"Good morning, Ryder." A voice called out behind her.

She nearly jumped out her skin at the intrusion, turning around to see Akksul standing nearby, casually leaning against the wall. _"What a cocky looking shit."_ She thought to herself, noting the casual smirk on his lips. "Well, if it isn't my little pest."

He took a moment to admire her body. She was dressed in shorts and a sports bra, showing a lot of skin. He could easily have her if he wanted to. "I assumed you enjoyed my messages. You did keep replying."

"My eyes are on my face, not on my tits." She dreaded to think what was whirling through his brain. Although, she could feel herself getting wet by his gaze.

"Ahh, another word for them."

Ryder stifled a giggle as she imagined him reading up on human anatomy. "Been doing some research have you?" She teased.

"Hmm. My mothers always taught me to know my enemies."

Ryder crossed her arms, cocking a hip to the side. "I'm curious to what you've been reading that involves, tits."

Akksul dodged the question moving to stand next to her. "I wanted to thank you. You were right, my anger was consuming me."

"You know, I wouldn't have shot you."

"I believe that." He stopped, turning to look at her. "What happened to you."

She sucked in a breath, preparing to unpack the memories she kept hidden. She never normally told anyone what had happened, but he understood what it was like to be imprisoned and abused. "I married him when I was sixteen. Dad was so angry, that I cut contact."

"What did this man do?"

"He kept me locked up in a windowless, basement room. I was stupid and thought he loved me. He got drunk constantly, beat me all the time and raped me. Then he would allow others to join in. That was my life for two years."

"How did you escape?"

He had been drinking as usual. One night, after raping me, he passed out. I took my chance to leave and I did. I ran and ran, until I was found by some farmers. They took me in, found my parents and I went home. No big hero story."

"You are a formidable woman, Lily Ryder." He had never wanted to touch someone in the way he wanted to touch her. "I'll let you continue your run."

Ryder moved off the railing, stretching her body teasingly. "Behave yourself, Akksul Taarvar." She winked before set off at a gentle pace.

He watched her leave, his bio-electrics giving off a spark. " _Skkut!_ " He thought to himself. " _I desire her._ "

* * *

Moshae Sjefa looked out of the window of her office, admiring the views. She was grateful that she had the chance to look at them again after being saved from the kett, by a human no less. Lily Ryder was an enigma to the Moshae. She was strong, confident and fierce. Did things for people when asked although no one really understood her motives for doing so. But still, underneath all of that, was a lonely child wanting to receive approval, whether from her peers, superiors, subordinates or just a race of aliens. She sought something that she never found in her own galaxy so she moved across space, sleeping for six hundred years, to seek it somewhere else.

She looked away from the window towards the opening door as she saw Akksul walk in. "Akksul. You're back." She rushed to him, greeting him warmly.

"Glad to see you again, Moshae."

"Come, dear boy. Take a seat." She gestured for him to sit down as she did the same. "Jaal told me what happen. Ryder talked you back from the ledge."

"She did and I am grateful." Moshae noted how his demeanour changed at the mention of her name. "She is….."

"Remarkable?" She laughed offering him a drink, which he declined. "That she is. Although, she seems like such a lonely girl at times."

"Why do you say that?" He asked, curious about what she had found out.

"Jaal has told me a great deal about her. Both parents dead, brother in coma. I feel her father was absent, mostly. She is rather guarded around the things that matter most."

"She shared her painful memories with me." Thinking back to what she told him, made him feel pain for her. "She was so matter of fact."

"Because she chooses not to let those memories weaken who she is. She's a strong willed woman. Those memories would only trouble her if was forced to relive them."

"She troubles me." He admitted, quietly.

"Why is that, my dear?"

"Because, despite myself, I find myself reaching for her in my mind and with my body."

"You desire her, sexually and emotionally. She can be a frail creature, Akksul. You must go carefully."

"I'm not going to approach her!" He scoffed, his denial all too clear.

"And why not?" The Moshae demanded. "She is a beautiful woman."

"She's human. I doubt my mothers would appreciate a human entering the family." He could have cursed himself. He admitted that he had thought about being a part of each other.

"Akksul." She reached over to touch his hand. "Do not deny yourself the pleasure of knowing her emotionally and sexually. She has already proven to care. Do you know what her birth name means?"

"No. What is it?"

"Her name is Lily. It is a flower indigenous to her home planet. Jaal showed me a picture. Such a delicate and blooming flower, much like her."

"I must go. I have a meeting with Evfra." He stood up, walking towards the door. "Thank you for the talk, Moshae."

The Moshae shook her head as the young man left. That boy was too stubborn for his own good. Well, things were going to happen between them, even if she had to engineer the situations herself. She was determined that two broken people would find completion in each other.


	2. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: That drive core is starting to heat up

It had been a while since Akksul actually just enjoyed Havarl. He returned to the planet to visit his family; people he had abandoned after the darkness swallowed him. Now he bathed in light, able to take pleasure in things he had long forgot.

He walked into his childhood home, immediately accosted by his true mother in a crushing hug. "Mother!"

"Akksul, my youngest son." She hugged him close, almost cradling him. "It is a joy to see you again."

"And you, mother. Where is every one?"

"Inside, we about to eat. You look hungry."

Once inside, he was greeted by the other mothers, siblings and cousins. The chatter was thick with stories about the kett and the remnant. Just hearing them talk, brought Ryder to the forefront of his mind. He often found himself thinking about where she was and what she was doing; saving someone no doubt. His thoughts where interrupted when his true mother nudged him. "Yes?"

"The Moshae tells me, you have an interest in the human Pathfinder." She casually mentioned, with a hint of nosiness, while the others laughed.

He groaned, almost regretting telling the Moshae about his feelings. "I have no interest in the human."

"Not what the Moshae tells me. She says that this human is a rather beautiful creature."

Akksul felt a blush creep up his neck as the teasing calls of his siblings and cousins echoed around him. It was true, she was beautiful, with her big blue eyes, silky dark hair and light golden skin. "She saved me from doing something regrettable. That's it."

"Akksul." His mother soothed. "I have been waiting for you to find someone. If this human is that someone, so shall it be."

"Her name is Lily." He said, quietly. "I do not wish to discuss it further."

After everyone had gone to bed, Miranna Taarvar sat brooding over her youngest child's reluctance to accept any romantic feelings. It was a pattern of his; he liked a girl, they always liked him back, but he would never make a move on them and they would move on. But she was determined to change that as this time he would explore his feelings for the human, even she had to meddle.

_To: Sjefa, M._

_From: Taarvar, M._

_Subject: My son._

_I asked my son about the human, but he refused to discuss it. All he told me was her name was, Lily. I want my darling boy to find happiness. If you are sure the human is open to return his feelings then they need to be pushed together. It would be in their best interests._

_To: Taarvar, M._

_From: Sjefa, M._

_Subject: Akksul_

_I had a feeling he would. Ryder is such a sweet, fragile girl. She needs to be in tender hands and Akksul needs a purpose. Ryder lost both of her parents; one before she came here and the other moments after they arrived. Her brother is in a coma after an incident during their arrival. I will do what I can to help them along, but since Ryder is on Havarl, perhaps you would like to meet her and thank her for saving Akksul._

Miranna pondered over the Moshae's message. If Ryder was Havarl, then it would be the perfect opportunity to thank her in person for saving her son. She took the contact information that she had be given and set to work. She wanted Ryder in her home, to see for herself if there was any spark of feeling between them. Luckily, the Moshae also provided her with some dietary information for a human.

_To: Ryder, L._

_From: Taarvar, M._

_Subject: An invitation._

_We have never met but you have met my son, Akksul. My darling youngest was lost to me for a while, after the kett kidnapped him, then he was lost to his anger. The Moshae tells me, you are the reason he returns to me. Since you saved my son from himself, I want to thank you in person. I wish to invite you for dinner at my home so I can meet you and give you my heartfelt gratitude for saving my sweet boy. I shall send Akksul to ask you in person and shall pray to the stars that you grant me this honour._

* * *

Ryder sat on one of the bridges at the Pelaav research station, just admiring how the planet seemed to have calmed down after the remnant vault was reset. She had found herself on edge after the message from Akksul's mother, inviting her to their home, his childhood home, for dinner. She sent a message in reply, thanking her for the invitation and gratefully accepted, if she didn't, it would have been rude. Looking over her shoulder constantly, she expected to see Akksul, no doubt grumbling after being told to invite the alien into their home. The thought of seeing him set her pulse racing, she wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement that did it, but she felt the change in her whenever she thought about him. A tingle shot up her spine, a small gasp escaped her lips when she sensed a presence behind her. Turning around, she saw him leaning one hand on the railings and one leg crossed over the other, leaning against the toes of his boot. "My little pest. Have you taken to watching me now?"

"I'm curious." He shrugged as he sat down beside her.

"About?"

"This." He curled his index finger around a lock of her hair, feeling the strands. "This is normally tied up. What is it.?"

"It's called "hair" We are a hairy species. It's just strands of protein. We all have hair but it varies between each human."

He took his gloves off to explore it more, lifting it to his face to smell it. "It smells sweet."

"It was something that Jaal made for me after I complained about the Initiative issued shampoos and soaps. I like to smell nice." When he got closer to her, smelling her neck, her heart started beating so fast, she thought it would beat out of her chest. "We have to wash it, otherwise it just gets dirty." She croaked, trying to hide the effect he was having on her.

"Mmmm. You smell like the gardens on Aya."

"I know." She flashed him a smile, before blushing and turning away. "I chose the flowers and Jaal used them to make it."

Akksul cleared his throat as he felt a blush creep into his skin. "So, my true mother wants you come to dinner. For saving me."

"I know." She giggled slightly as she saw the horror on his face. She wanted to him to ask, just for the pleasure of making him squirm a bit. "She sent me a message asking me. I accepted."

His shoulders slumped as he shook his head. "You made me ask you. Even though you knew."

She let out a unbidden laugh, pressing her hand against her mouth to contain it. "Yeah I knew. I just wanted to hear you ask. Ruin that tough, manly reputation by having your people listen to you asking the alien to your home."

He grunted, getting up with a big, audible sigh. "I hate you, human."

"Do I get to see your bedroom?" She teased.

He growled, stomping away. "You have an hour. Meet me on the shuttle pad." He called back over his shoulder as he walked away.

Ryder rushed back to the ship to shower and change her clothes. She wanted to look presentable to his mother, after all, she was willing to feed someone she'd never met, so it was only fair that she looked like Lily, instead of the Pathfinder. She stepped out of the shower, to find a slightly huffy crew waiting for her. All obviously hungry and annoyed that the Pathfinder perks have kicked in again. "Errr. Where you all watching me shower?"

"You've been invited for dinner and we have to suffer the ships rations again?" Gil stood, one hip cocked to the side and the opposite foot tapping, hands on hips. "You never take us any where nice."

She shrugged, moving to get a towel to dry her hair. "Akksul's mother wanted to thank me for saving his life."

"Is this a booty call?" Liam quipped.

"No!" She said a little too loudly. "His mother wanted to meet me."

Vetra laughed, punching Ryder in the arm playfully. "She's scoping you out."

"Peebee, get out of my locker!" She shouted. "She just wants to thank me for saving her son."

"Then why are you blushing?" Asked Peebee as she shut the door on the locker, throwing a pair of skinny black jeans at her. "Wear the jeans. They make your ass look nice."

Suvi rifled through her own locker, looking for something. "Ah!" She called out in triumph, handing something to Ryder. "This top will look perfect with the jeans."

"Oh for the love of god!" She yelled, banging her head back against the shower wall. "I'll ask her for a doggie bag if you lot will just piss off."

"That is all we wanted." Gil smirked as they walked out, leaving her alone.

* * *

Akksul waited by the shuttle for Ryder to appear. He was still a little annoyed at her for making him ask her to dinner and when his people were near by too. His mother wanted to meet her and he couldn't help think that she had ulterior motive. The Moshae had already been gossiping with his mother about Ryder and what he told the Moshae. He would never believe that she would have an interest in him, especially after what he had done. Besides, he was pretty sure Jaal had an interest in her and he was a lot more charming and charismatic.

He continued to pace, getting impatient as she was late, that just wound him up more. A noise of metal hitting metal hard, dragged him from his thoughts as he turn to see a young angaran male, struggling to pick up something as he kept his eyes on something coming up the stairs. She came into view and he would have done what the young lad did, if he were holding something. His body stopped working as she came closer, every curve of her toned human body, becoming clear. Her stomach was bare, showing a curious colourful marking. Her hair was down in gentle waves around her face, bright blue eyes framed lightly by black lines. He learned something new about Lily Ryder; she could turn heads.

"Akksul. You ready to go?" She asked, not getting a response from him. "Havarl to Akksul."

He felt himself return to reality, trying to hide the blush, clearing his throat. "Oh yes, yes. Let's go."

The shuttle ride was short and Ryder talked more with than pilot than she did Akksul, She surmised that he was still in a huff over what she did earlier, so she left him to his strop. When they got to his home, she marvelled at the beauty of it. Flowers surrounded it, made up of many different colours all beautiful and lively. The house was rather large, but then given how big angarans familes were, they'd need the space. "You grew up here?"

"Yes. I was born here. Each different coloured flower represents each of my true mother's children and my cousins."

"Which one is you?"

He led her to a tall plant with tubular flowers. It remind her of bluebells just bigger. "Wow. It's beautiful." She held one of the delicate flowers in her hand, taking in the scent. "It smells spicy."

"Inside, there is a little gel like substance that is used for medicine." He picked one of the flowers, squeezing it until a blue gel come it. Dipping his finger into it, he lifted up her arm with his other hand. "May I?" She nodded, watching his fingers work as he rubbed the gel into a small cut on on her arm.

She giggled as the tingles shot up her arm, although she wasn't sure if it was his touch or the gel that did it. "Oh, that tickles."

"That tells you its working. That cut will heal up perfectly." He looked up at her, their

eyes meeting, saying so many different things that it all got lost in translation. He took her hand, leading her to the door. "Let's go in."

Once inside the hallway, his true mother came out and greeted them. "My son." She called out, moving to hug him. She turned to Ryder, holding her arms out to her. "Pathfinder."

She moved to hug the woman, noting how a like she and her son were. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, my darling saviour." She stood back to get a good view of her. "When the Moshae said you were beautiful, I think she understated that word."

She blushed giving Akksul a sideways look, who too was blushing. "Well I got these looks from my mother, so she's to blame."

"Come, the family are eager to greet you." She took her by the hand, leading her inside to join the others. "Everyone, this is the Pathfinder. What shall we call you?"

"Oh, call me, Lily. Everyone calls me, Ryder and I find it so formal."

Another woman approached her, giving her a hug. "I am Tuela. Miranna's sister. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Vivani our other sister. This Herlu, Etiva and Lilaat, my true children. Gastaan and Xivaja, Vivani's children. Avellka, Rinat and Jjap, Miranna's children."

"Pleasure to meet you all. After meeting Akksul, I'm surprise you are blood related." She smirked in his direction as the others laughed, making him huff.

"Ha. I like this one, I say we keep her." Jjap said, giving his little brother a nudge.

Akksul sat the table wanting to die. His theory about his mother's motives had been proved correct. She had brought Ryder here to meet her, to see if she was suitable for him. He couldn't tell if Ryder was oblivious to it or was just doing it to annoy him. "Mother, stop questioning the human."

"Manners, boy." She chastised him. "Lily has a name. It wouldn't hurt for you to use it."

"It's ok, Miranna. He's just annoyed at the nickname I gave him."

"Which is?"

"Little pest." She smirked, the others laughing as he continued to strop. "He's like my pet pyjak. Pesters me for attention and yet, I still give it to him."

Miranna listened to Ryder talking to the others, watching how her son watched her. So there was a spark of feeling between them, although they probably weren't aware it. She decided that they needed time to talk alone after dinner, just so she could observe them together. After dinner was finished, she turned to Akksul giving him a nudge. "Son, take Lily outside to the gardens."

Together they sat on a bench in the gardens, an awkward silence descending on them until Ryder spoke. "If I promised to look after them, can I have your family?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

He laughed quietly, offering her a drink. "They are annoying, but I love them."

"They feel the same way about you."

"That mark on your stomach. What is it?"

She moved slightly to give him a better view of it. "It's all the planets in the Sol system." She pointed to the Earth. "That is Earth. Where I was born."

"Do you miss it?"

She sighed sadly. "Yeah, I do. That's why I got the tattoo before we left. To remember where I came from."

"Can you ever go back?"

"No. Took us over 600 years to get here. Another 600 years back. I couldn't imagine what we'd return to. Certainly not the galaxy we left." She moved closer, turning to face him, drawing her legs up underneath her. "I don't regret coming here."

"How old are you, Ryder." He turned towards her, making them closer.

"I'm twenty two. You?"

"Twenty five of your years." He curled her hair around his index finger, almost playing with it lovingly. "Tell me a story about you."

"Do you want to know how me and my brother got our names?" She closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing feeling of having her hair played with.

"Tell me."

"When my mom was pregnant with the both of us, she was really overdue. Because the pregnancy was going so well, they doctors left it nature to decide when we arrived. She was fat, bloated and angry, so my dad decided to take her to some public gardens to cheer her up. She loved things like that. What she didn't know is that my dad paid to close it for a while to give them privacy." She moved to rest her head on his shoulder as he played with her hair. "They found this huge Linden tree to rest under since it was so hot and they had a picnic. Around the tree were flowers and my mom loved lilies so she went to walk through the blue lilies and when she bent down to touch them, her waters broke. Things happened so fast, she barely had time to get to the tree, never mind any where else. Turns out what she ignored as false labour was indeed labour. So with my dad's help and the paramedics, she gave birth to us under that tree. So my brother was named, Linden and I was named, Lily."

"That is beautiful." He continue stroking her hair, just enjoying the peace of being with her, watching the stars in the sky. If he could preserve this moment in time, he would. "You miss them?"

"Yeah. I wish I had something to remind me of them and of Earth."

Miranna watched as they talked, growing closer. She knew that this human was the woman for her son. It might take a little bit of nudging along but she decided to let them nurture this growing affection between them. It was a beautiful thing to see, the seeds of love being planted, now she was looking forward to watching it bloom into something wonderful.

* * *

Akksul waited around Pelaav for the turian to come and do her usual trading. He heard that Vetra Nyx got get near enough anything and he wanted something for Ryder. He spotted her in the distance bartering with a trader. "Vetra Nyx?"

"Oh, Akksul. Have you changed your mind about us now?" She fluttered her mandibles, still a little angry at him for the incident with Jaal.

He huffed out, crossing his arms as she tried to intimidate him. "I'm here because of her. I heard you can get anything. I need something from the Nexus."

"How much you got?" She asked, suddenly interested.

"Plenty."

"So let's talk business."

A week after dinner with Akksul's family, the tempest landed on Aya. Evfra and the Moshae wanted to speak with her. Moments after she left the ship, a young angaran female approached her, all smiles and giggles as she held a beautifully decorated box.

"This is for you, Pathfinder." She gave her the box and ran away giggling.

Bemused, she took on to the ship, settling it on the desk in her quarters. "SAM. Is it safe?"

"Yes, Pathfinder." He replied, almost sounding excited.

"So you know what it is?"

"Yes. But I do not wish to spoil the surprise. I have also disabled your scanner to prevent you from spoiling it for yourself."

She tutted at SAM. He was so sneaky at times. She examine the box, but saw no note or label. She lifted the lid off of the box, gasping at the contents inside. She lifted out a clear box and it contained a fully bloomed, Blue lily. Biting her lip as her eyes welled up at the beautiful gift, she knew instantly who it was from. She didn't need a note to tell her that. Sitting down, she caressed the box, admiring the flower within. "Oh, Akksul." She whispered to herself.


	3. Thank you gift

Ryder woke, stretching out her body, sighing happily as she looked over to the flower that sat on her bedside table. Just looking at the blue lily made her heart flutter, knowing that Akksul had cared enough to do something just for her. She did wonder how he actually managed to get the lily, as far as she knew, they weren't grown on the nexus, but then people smuggled all sorts of things to Andromeda. Sitting up, she had an epiphany as she heard Vetra talking to Peebee just outside her quarters, both obviously just had breakfast before heading the the showers. "Vetra." She muttered to herself. Of course he'd go to her, Vetra could get near enough anything, she'd also make Akksul pay through the nose for the lily.

She grabbed her wash bag and padded barefoot to the bathroom greeted by Vetra and Peebee. "Morning." She greeted lightly. "Vetra, we need a little chat."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing…yet."

"Oh, is this about the flower?" Peebee asked gleefully.

"Vetra, how much did you take from him." She asked sternly, hands on hips. "I know you would have taken him for a ride."

"Who?" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Akksul. How much?"

Vetra grunted, turning to walk into the crew quarters. Moments later, she returned holding a data pad, thrusting in Ryder's direction. "There."

She took the data pad with a glare at the turian before she browsed the data pad. "Vetra!" She blurted out, eyes widening comically. "How could you?"

"I just wanted to know how much he thought you were worth. Turns out, he's quite into you."

"I want some of this back, now."

"He gave her his best rifle too." Peebee giggled, running into the showers before Vetra could catch her.

Ryder growled at Vetra. "I want that back too."

"Wouldn't it be much better if you got him a new rifle?" Peebee supplied through the sound of the running water.

"I need to speak to Jaal." She muttered as she headed towards the door. "Peebee, you can use my stuff but not too much." She said over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Vetra called after her.

She found Jaal in the tech lab working on a new project. "Jaal, I need a favour."

"What can I do for you, Lily?" He stood up, greeting her warmly.

"I need to make a rifle for Akksul. Can you help me?"

He looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Akksul, why?" He asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"He got me a beautiful gift. I want to do something as thank you to him."

"I can get you the parts you need and other mods."

She hugged him gently, feeling excited. "Thanks, Jaal. I hope he likes it."

* * *

 

Akksul rushed to the Moshae's office as she summoned him, most urgently. He crashed through the doors, breathing heavily. "Moshae. What is it?" He huffed out, trying to catch his breath.

She waved her hand dismissively before directing him to box on her desk. "It was delivered on a freight ship from Havarl."

"Who is it from?" He asked curiously, moving to examine the box. He took note of the shape. Long length and short width, almost like a gun case.

"I have no idea." She suppressed a chuckle, knowing exactly who it was from. "Open it." She urged.

He slowly undid the latches, tentatively lifting up the lid to peek inside, but he saw was black. He lifted the lid properly, letting it rest back on its hinges, then removed the black silk fabric from the top. He gasped as he saw the sleek blue rifle resting in the padding. Running his fingers over the cool metal, he wondered if it had been some sort of mistake, surely this wasn't for him. With awe for the magnificent rifle, he lifted it out of the box, marvelling at how light it felt in his hands. Putting his hand in the grip, he realised it was made for angaran hands, designed just for him. In his study of the gun, he noticed some markings etched into the steel that he didn't recognise. "Moshae, do you know what this is?" He held up the gun so she could the markings.

A smile spread across the Moshae's face as she had confirmation on the sender of the rifle. "I believe it says "Lily"."

Akksul couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. The rifle was from her. "She liked my gift." He muttered to himself, unfortunately the Moshae's trained ears heard it too.

"What gift?" She almost wanted to dance with glee knowing that Akksul was exploring his romantic intentions towards Ryder.

He blushed, clearing his throat as he clutched his new weapon. "Lily told me how she got her name. Her mother went into labour with her and her brother as she was looking at some Blue Lilies. I managed to find one and I had it treated so it Wouldn't wilt."

"Oh Akksul." She gushed. "You like her?"

He turned away, gulping down the lumped that formed in his throat. "I do?" He admitted.

"She'll be returning to Aya in a few days, perhaps you could spend some time with her."

"She wont be interested in me. Jaal clearly has designs on her."

"But she seems to want you."

"Perhaps we could have dinner. Just as a thank you."

"It's a good a start." Moshae smiled brightly as Akksul left with his new rifle. It was time to update Miranna on the latest.

_To: Taavaar, M._

_From: Sjefa, M._

_Subjects: Akksul and Lily._

_It seems that our meddling is not so necessary after all. Akksul managed to acquire a blue lily for Ryder. In return, she sent him a beautifully crafted rifle with her own name on it. He admits that he has feelings for her and I believe she feels the same way. She is due to arrive in Aya in a few days so I will keep you updated._

_To: Sjefa, M._

_From: Taavaar, M._

_Subject: Lily._

_I am so glad that things seem to be heading in the right direction. She is a beautiful woman and so very perfect for my boy. It was quite humbling to see something so pure right in front of you. I look forward to more news on their growing relationship._

* * *

 

 

Ryder was a little more excited than she would normally be as they touched down on Aya. She attributed her excitement to the high of having arrived back from a slightly risky mission but a small-and far more honest-part of herself said it was because of possibly seeing Akksul again. They hadnt spoke since she was on Havarl and it made her nervous knowing he was probably on Aya.

She stepped out of the ship, taking Aya's clean air into her lungs. She loved coming to Aya, not because it was so clean and fresh, but it reminded her of what they could have in a few years when the colonies grow. She headed to the repository to give Avela the artifacts she had found, keeping an eye out for any sign of Akksul on the way. As she walked, she caught on to a conversation between some former Roekaar, that she had recognised from Havarl. She heard Akksul's name so she moved out of the way to listen.

"Did you see Akksul's new rifle?" One asked another.

"Yeah. Someone must really like him. See that stupid grin he's had on his face since he got it?"

"He's at the shooting range again, testing it out."

Ryder listened, unable to stop the grin that spread across her lips. Maybe it was time for her to pay Akksul a visit. When she got to the shooting range, it was deserted bar one angara. He had yet to notice her so she snuck up behind him and stroked his head gently, making him jump, the rifle falling to the floor in the process. "Hey, handsome." She smirked.

He picked up the rifle, turning around to face her fully. "Hello, Lily. What brings you back to Aya?"

"Just need to restock the ship, deliver some things to Avela. Also Evfra wants to see me and I need to thank someone for a beautiful gift."

He blushed, looking away from her briefly. "I have to thank someone for my new rifle."

"I see you've been testing it out. Do you like it?"

"I do. Did you like the lily?" He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I love it. I thought you deserved a gift and a proper thank you."

"Well, thank you, I suppose." he muttered, almost shyly. "And thank you for the rifle, I have never seen one like it before."

"R and D is a magnificent place to find blueprints for special weapons." she said cheerily. "Just let me know if you'd like any mods, I might be able to craft something for you."

"I will." An awkward silence fell between them. He really wanted to ask her to dinner but his courage had taken the day off as it always did in her presence. "Do you….want….to have dinner later?" He cringed as the words fell out his mouth, completely independent of his brain.

She bit her lip, blushing and suppressing a giggle. "I'd love too. Now how about a little challenge?"

"What challenge?"

"Just a friendly shooting competition. If I win….well, you'll have to wait and see."

"You have no weapons."

"I'll just have to use yours." She smirked.

He handed her the rifle, a little smirk of his own, tugging at his lips. "Ladies first."

"Awww, what a gentleman." She took the gun and stepped up to take a shot.

Akksul watched her as she took up her stance, the way she positioned herself and her weapon was as good as any soldier he had seen in his own people's military. He glanced at her face and saw how relaxed she looked, he was impressed that she could be so calm and so focused. She fired the weapon and it barely looked as if she had moved, her stance had allowed her to absorb the recoil of the rifle. "Impressive."

"Why thank you."She handed him the rifle stepping aside to let him take a turn. "Impress me."

He chuckled lowly in his throat, moving into position. He took the shot, gleeful inside that his shot bettered hers; not by much but still better. "Your turn, Pathfinder." He smirked, giving her the rifle.

She narrowed her eyes at him, the smug shit that he was. They took a few more turns and she realised that she might have to resort to dirty tactics to win this challenge. She took her shot, making him hum with approval behind her. "Good luck." She watched him as he took up a stance, with vested interest. He was tall and imposing, in which she found rather attractive. She moved closer to him, so close that she could almost see the gun sight.

He could smell her perfume as she got closer, her breath on his face, but he remained still, determined not to let her distract him.

"Have you ever seen a human naked?" He groaned quietly, twitching slightly. "Do you want to?"

He choked out a cough, fluffing his shot. "That was dirty." He growled at her, slamming the gun down.

"It worked though." She smirked as she flicked hair off her shoulder. "I guess I win then."

"I guess so." He huffed. "Name your prize."

"I'd rather just take it now." She stepped closer to him so her chest touched his. She could tell he was nervous as she heard a very audible gulp coming from him. She leant in, her lips just barely touching his. When he didn't pull away, she pressed firmly against him, her tongue teasing his bottom lip.

Akksul could feel her lips on his, the warmth of her body radiating from her. He didn't know what to do, he'd never been so close to a woman before. Feeling brave, he wrapped his arms around her, opening his mouth, his tongue massaging hers. She tasted sweet, like fruit, but it wasn't surprising as she always smelled divine, of course she'd taste divine too.

She whimpered against his mouth when he found bare skin, his bio-electricity making her skin tingle. Pulling away, her knees felt momentarily wobbly, just from a gentle kiss and tender touch. She couldn't deny the thought of having him in bed, made her head spin. She let out a shaky laugh, resting her head against his shoulder. "That was…..nice"

He hummed in response, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "That was my first." He told her shyly.

Her eyes widened, coughing slightly. "Your first kiss? But you're…gorgeous."

He shrugged, releasing his grip on her body. "Never met a woman I wanted to get close to."

"I hope your first time didn't disappoint."

"It…didn't. I'd like to do it…" Before he could finish his sentence, he noticed Jaal standing by the entrance of the shooting range, glaring at him.

"Ryder, Evfra asked me to find you." He said bitterly, eyes still firmly on Akksul.

"Thanks, Jaal." She winked at Akksul before walking towards Jaal, briefly turning back to him. "Dinner later."

Jaal and Akksul stood glaring at each other after she left. It was clear to the latter that the former wanted Ryder, his bio-electricity speaking of possessiveness.


	4. The date

The shouting was getting louder. Even though she was practically on the other side of the building, she could hear the raised and angry voices. They sounded vaguely familiar through the walls but she could not be sure whom was arguing, so she put down her work and headed out of the room. In the hall, the voices were a little louder but still indistinguishable, so she headed down towards the sound. Many people stepped into the hall to see what was going on, including some of her crew. She beckoned to them and they fell in line behind her, following her towards the sound of the disturbance.

"What is going on?" She asked. A loud crashing sound stopped her crew's reply as they rushed into the shooting range. She followed close behind, just as Jaal had thrown Akksul into one of the windows, making it rattle violently.

Akksul roared, charging full force at Jaal, lifting him him up and throwing him back down. "You don't own her." He snarled.

Jaal moved swiftly, bringing Akksul down with a kick to the legs. "You don't deserve her." He bit back, leaping to his feet. Both men stood toe to toe, throwing heavy punches at each other, both already bloodied and bruised from earlier blows.

Ryder stepped in between them, frightened someone would be seriously injured, just as Evfra stepped in to yank them apart. In between the furious punching, yelling and spectators cheering, Ryder felt pain explode in her jaw, leaving her dazed and falling to the floor. Everyone in the room gasped and time seemed to stop as Liam and Gil helped her to her feet. She turned furious eyes on the three men. "Evfra!" She growled.

He stood, eyes fixed on the murderous looking human. "Yes, Ryder." He asked, very glad he wasn't Jaal or Akksul.

"Beat some sense into these _skkuts._ If I do it, I may never stop." She stalked up to Jaal, who was trying to back away. "If I see you on my ship in the next day or so, I'll drop kick you out of the airlock." She turned to Akksul. "I'll deal with you later." She growled quietly before she stormed out.

As she walked out, two angara males watched her. "Let's never make a human female angry."

The other nodded in a agreement. "I enjoyed it though." His friend and other nearby angara murmured in agreement.

Evfra dragged both men into his office, fulling intending to berate them and how pathetic they both looked. "Explain!" He demanded.

"I was just defending Ryder from this…..this alien hater." Jaal protested.

"You keep Lily out of this."Akksul said through gritted teeth.

"Enough!" Evfra shouted, slamming his fist down on his desk. "What will people think of you fighting over a human. Both of you will stop this disgraceful behaviour. I will not have you fawning over an alien.

Ryder stood by the door of the office, listening to Evfra, getting angrier. Not only did she now have a lovely fat lip, the grumpy shit was trying to interfere, all because she was alien. She stomped in his office, pushing a soldier out of the way. "Excuse me, Evfra. Do you want to say that to my face?"

He looked around to see others watching as the small human squared up to him, fire burning in her eyes. "I said nothing." He replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes you did." She stepped closer, making him step back. "You have an issue with me, Evfra? Don't like me getting too close to your kind?" She angrily shoved at his chest. "Come on big man. What's the problem."

For the first time ever, he felt a little scared of Ryder. She was normally so bright and friendly. He had to admit, he liked this side of her. He looked at her, wondering what he should say to avoid her punching him. "Nothing against you Ryder. I don't want my soldiers fighting."

"Good." She huffed out. She walked out, stopping as she neared her crew. "Behave." She warned.

Liam waited for her to leave before turning to the three bewildered angara. "Ok, which one of you woke the kraken?" He quipped.

* * *

After a dressing down from Evfra, Akksul went home to his modest home on Aya. He felt like a fool for fighting with Jaal and even more awful because Ryder got injured in the process. All she tried to do was break up the fight and in the mayhem, either Jaal, Evfra or himself punched her. He prayed to the stars it wasn't him. He sat down at his desk, pondering what to write in a email to her. They had plans for dinner and he wanted to make up for his behaviour.

_To: Ryder, L._

_From: Taavaar, A._

_Subject: Dinner?_

_Lily, I want to apologise for my disgraceful behaviour with Jaal. I feel ashamed of my actions and more so since you were hurt too. Join me for dinner in the Tavetaan so I can make it up to you._

_I find myself thinking about our kiss. I can still taste you on my lips and the warmth of your body. Just one taste isn't enough. I need more. I need you._

He waited, hoping for a reply and luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

_To: Taavaar, A._

_From: Ryder, L._

_Subject: Dessert?_

_Akki, I have to say, I've never had two men fight over me. It's not as flattering as people think, but since you're so cute, I'll forgive you._

_I'll be there in two hours and if you are lucky, I'll stay for dessert._

Akksul's stomach flipped as he looked at the chrono. In two hours, he would be having dinner with her and the thought of getting close to her again, set his heart racing.

He waited for Ryder to arrive, sitting nervously, fiddling with his hands. He had planned over and over in his what he would say to her. Should he kiss her when she arrived or wait until later? He didn't want to be presumptuous but he wanted her to know just how much he wanted her. He saw the Moshae watching him from a distance, knowing she was spying for his nosy but well intentioned mother.

He swallowed hard when he saw Ryder appear at the bar, chatting to the Moshae. She was dressed in, according to his research, a blue dress, that stopped just above her knees, hugged her body and showed off her toned arms. Her hair was long and lose, falling in gentle waves and her face painted lightly with a little shine to her lips. She was getting appreciative looks from the other patrons and from the bartender Roaan.

As Ryder entered the Tavetaan, she couldn't help but feel so self conscious. Once some of the crew had found out she was going on a date with Akksul, they cornered her and convinced her to dress up for it. Suvi refused to let her off the ship in her civvies and the scientist had a huge amount of clothes. She asked SAM to remind to ask Suvi, how the hell she managed to drag so many clothes to Andromeda, although she suspected some of it came from Vetra's connections. Luckily, with help of Lexi and some medi gel, her lip was no longer twice the size it was usually, which was good, since her lips had plans with Akksul. She approached the Moshae at the bar when she noticed the woman smiling at her. "Hey Moshae. Have you seen, Akksul?" She asked, taking the drink that Roaan put on the bar for her.

"He's down there, my dear. Go easy on him, he's nervous."

"Why?"

"Falling in love for the first time is nerve racking experience."

Ryder's heart stopped, flipped and skipped a couple of beats. Was he really falling in love with her? If so, did she feel the same? She walked down the steps to were he was sat, blushing as he stood to greet her. "Hey handsome."

"Hello…..beautiful." He made himself blush at his boldness, but it soon faded when she kissed him gently on the lips. He caressed her cheek, stroking his thumb over her lips. "I'm glad my actions didn't leave you with a scar."

She sat down, placing her drink down on the table. "Lexi sorted it. Although, that is the last time I get in between two hot blooded angara males."

He chuckled, taking a seat opposite. "That is a wise choice."

"I think Roaan likes me. He's cooking up some human cuisine as we speak."

"How would he know what to cook for you?"

"I suspect Liam and Gil have been whinging at him. They get very stroppy if they get hungry and I refuse to cook for them any more."

"Can they not cook for themselves?"

"Mmmmm, that led to a fire in the galley so I banned that too."Roaan had placed the food in front of them, giving Ryder a quick wink. "I had a message from your true mother."

He groaned, shaking his head. His mother couldn't help herself and he dreaded to think what she was asking her. "What did she say?"

"She invited me to your cousins wedding." She took a few bites of food, keeping her smirk in as she knew he was mortified by his mother. "I said I would go, if we went together."

"You know I have a huge family and they will ask you the most awkward questions?"

"Don't worry, I can take it. Akki, can I ask a personal question?"

"Ask away."

"This morning, you said it was your first kiss. Does that mean you've never had sex?"

He choked on a mouthful of food, swallowing it down. He felt his cheeks burn, hoping no one around them heard. "I…..I haven't before."

She smiled, placing her hand on his. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's sweet."

He clutched her hand, pressing his lips against her knuckles. "So tell me about the Milky Way."

It was late by the time they finally left the Tavetaan. Akksul escorted Ryder back to the ship, an arm wrapped around her shoulders to protect her from the cool night air. They had a good time together, trading stories, good and bad, mixed in with some gentle flirting. When they got to the docks, his nervousness returned. He wanted to kiss her like they had in the shooting range. "I want to kiss you."

"So kiss me. I initiated the first one."

He pulled her body closer, taking in the sweet scent of her skin. He pressed his lips to hers, moaning slightly at the delightful taste. He could feel her tongue teasing his mouth open, to tease his tongue. Suddenly, as if something awoke in him, he pushed her backward against the railings, his body pressed against hers. They kissed eagerly, tongues battling for dominance over the other, kissing like there was no tomorrow. He pulled away breathless, holding her shaking form close to him. Pressing a kiss into her hair, moving to whisper into her ear. "I want to explore your body."

She groaned, resting her forehead on his chest. "I want to explore yours." She looked up at him, shivering with the thought of his lips on every inch of her. "But not tonight."

He tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her nose. "Good night, Lily."

"Good night, Akki." She walked up the ramp, waving back down at him. Once she got on to the ship, she knew it was time to head to the showers. Otherwise she was going to drag Akksul back on to the ship and have her wicked way with him. She didn't want that yet.


	5. Betrayal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didnt think it'd be smooth sailing, did ya?

The Moshae observed Akksul and Ryder on what she realised was their fifth date. She enjoyed watching as they interacted. All those jokes they share, the loving gazes, playful kisses. Ryder seemed to be mostly wrapped up in his arms, dwarfed by the difference in their heights. But she knew Akksul was completely smitten with her. He seemed to have the envy of every man who too witnessed their dates, as Akksul nuzzled into her neck, no doubt breathing in the flowery scent the normally followed her. It was the first time he ever experienced such feelings and for a human, an alien who much like a whirlwind, crashed into their galaxy, then on to Aya, with her shoulders back, chin held high, like a goddess, ready to fight a war that wasn't the Initiatives to fight. They inserted themselves in the war in the name of justice, to save the angara from an increasingly hopeless fight.

She continued to watch as they joined the dancers on the floor, moving together as one, eyes only for each other. "I wish someone looked at me, the way those two looked at each other." Roaan, the bartender commented as he refilled her drink.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I hope he knows just how lucky he is."

"He does." She smiled as Akksul lowered his face to Ryder's, giving her a loving kiss. She opened up her hand held terminal, ready to update Miranna about the new lovers.

_To: Taarvaar, M._

_From: Sjefa, M._

_Subject: Akksul and Lily_

_Our two love birds are currently on their fifth date. Akksul seems to have his arms permanently wrapped around her and Lily seems to love it. They look at each like they are the only two people to exist. I don't think it_ _'ll be long before "love" is mentioned. Just watching them together makes my heart flutter. Such is the beauty of the young._

_To: Sjefa, M._

_From: Taarvaar, M._

_Subject: Akksul and Lily_

_It makes my heart sing to know my precious boy has found a love all for himself. The wedding plans are steaming ahead. I think the family is more excited to meet Lily than the actual ceremony, that includes the bride and groom. Xivaja really wants to meet her again and was thinking of asking Lily to read some human poetry at the wedding. Etiva has made her a dress to wear, she'll look beautiful in it. I had a dream where I was witnessing Akksul and Lily's own wedding day. Did you know that in human ceremonies, the bride traditionally wears white? Sahuna and myself have been researching the customs, thanks to Jaal supplying us the information. We even watched a ceremony take place and it was just so very beautiful.I couldn't stop myself dreaming. I cannot wait for the day I call Lily, my daughter._

_To: Taarvaar, M._

_From: Sjefa, M._

_Subject: Akksul and Lily_

_They would make each other very happy. I've just had the pair, talking to me at bar, giggling away as young lovers should. Akksul plans to take Lily hiking up to the waterfall some day. She made a thinly veiled innuendo about getting him alone, he blushed but made an almost unveiled comment about exploring her delights. I honestly think they forgot, they weren't alone. I shall see you at the wedding and I hope Lily isn't scared away by the family._

* * *

_To: Ryder, L._

_From: Taarvaar, A._

_Subject: The videos._

_Lily,_

_I have finished watching those videos you sent. I have to say, human history is rather colourful. It was fascinating to see how much the human race has change over the past few centuries._

_I am also fascinated by this "Commander Shepard" She seems like a strong capable leader. Much like the human version of Evfra. Imagine the carnage if those two ever came together._

_Anyway, I look forward to more videos and to seeing you at my cousin's wedding. It's only been a week since you left and my arms ache to hold you._

_Always yours,_

_Akksul._

_To: Taarvaar, A._

_From: Ryder, L._

_Subject: Missing you._

_Akki,_

_I'm glad you liked the videos and the fact you haven't ran away screaming._

_I've met the Commander, so never make jokes about Evfra and Shepard meeting. No one needs those two occupying the same galaxy. Imagine the mess! Although, I can advocate the delights of the angara, I'm sure Evfra would enjoy the delights of humans. I'm sure he likes us, just a teeny bit._

_I've attached more videos to this email and I'll bring some more to Havarl. I suggest you watch these new ones alone, especially the last one._

_Still missing you,_

_Lily._

Akksul, ever intrigued, opened up the last attachment. Pressing play, he settled himself down on his bed. Ryder popped up on screen, her beautiful, smiling face making his heart flutter as it filled the screen. He watched as she moved the camera around, showing off her apartment.

" _So, this is the Pathfinder's quarters on the Hyperion. All very boring and practical; bit like my dad."_ The camera moved to the bed. _"This is the bed. All of it is my side and your side is a bit of the edge."_ He laughed, as she pointed to his "side" of the bed. _"I like my space."_

Next she moved to the bathroom and he noted that the shower was big enough for two. _"This is the bathroom."_ She put the camera down a shelf, facing the shower. _"Now, I hope you don't mind, but it's been a long day and all of my muscles ache."_

She stood in front of the camera, unzipping her jacket and letting it slip off her shoulders. He shifted, getting a little light headed as the blood began to pool in his groin. He was grateful he was in his night clothes, as he watched her strip naked. The pressure beneath his night trousers became too much, so out of embarrassment, he skipped past the shower part and went to the part where she was safely in bed with a poetry book. Not that he never wanted to see Ryder naked, he just wanted to do it in person and when she could do something with his proceeding arousal. He fell asleep listening to the soothing sound of her melodious voice as she read out some of her favourite poetry. In the morning, he'd find some of his favourites to read to her.

Ryder drummed her fingers against the desk rhythmically, as she sat impatiently waiting for a reply from Akksul. She repeatedly checked the chrono getting more nervous and annoyed at Vetra and Peebee. After an hour or so, she was ready to rip the asari and turian brand new holes. It was them, them who talked her into sending that video of her in the shower to Akksul, convincing her that he'd like it. Now, via a lack of reply she knew that he didn't and probably wouldn't speak to her again. She'd have to tell his mother that she wouldn't be going to the wedding and that would invite so many awkward questions. How do you tell the mother of your sort of boyfriend but not quite, that you sent him a sexy video and now he's not speaking to you?

"What in hell was I thinking?" she mumbled as she rubbed her temple.

"Is there something wrong, Pathfinder?" Asked SAM.

"May I ask, why did you send that video?"

"I don't know. Akksul seems so reserved in our relationship, if we have one and I wanted to move it on."

"You wish to engage in sexual intercourse with him?"

Ryder felt her cheeks heat and no doubt, sporting a rather fetching red tint on her face, while letting out a disgusted groan. "Don't make it sound so clinical. I want to have sex with him."

"It seems the logical answer is, tell him how you feel. He may be unaware of your desires."

"Hmm." She hummed as she pulled her back to a messy bun at the back of her head. "Maybe I should. Thanks, SAM."

"We are nearing Havarl. Shall I wake the crew?"

"Tell Jaal and Liam to suit up. I'll be down in the cargo bay in ten."

* * *

Ryder's day had gone from bad to worse. They were following a lead on a Roekaar plot, leading them to a dark and dank corner of Havarl. Now Liam and Jaal were in a room, slowly suffocating to death and SAM suddenly silent on her.

Surrounded by the Roekaar, stripped of her weapons, she debated her options. Half her mind was on how to save her crew, no concern for herself. The other half was on the sneering angara male, who looked strikingly like Akksul, standing before her. "What do you want?" She grunted.

"You. We will let your crew go. Resist and you all die."

Ryder sighed angrily, willingly allowing one of them to bind her hands behind her back. "Fine. Now how did you mute SAM?"

He chuckled, flashing her smug grin. "We have our ways?" He nodded to a fellow Roekaar, before grabbing her by the arm and yanking her towards a waiting shuttle. "Come with me."

A female angara, that had been waiting by the shuttle, moved to put a sack over her head, causing Ryder to back up, eyes wide with fear. "Don't." She warned.

"Will you behave?"

"Yes. Do what you want, but not that?"

The angara with her laughed as the leader pushed her into a seat, closing the door behind him. "Sit and be quiet." Ryder sat in silence, knowing she was heading to the place where she would likely die.

Ryder didn't know how long she had been in the cell for. She just laid on the thin mattress, staring up into the darkness, while trying to shut away the demons of her past. She had been in this situation before, locked in a cell, the darkness cold and taunting around her. It would be easy to cope with, if she knew what they wanted from her. Her mind raced with various scenarios. Most of them involved death in brutal ways and some involved excruciating torture. Regardless, she was not expecting to walk away unscathed.

The cell door opened and in an instant, she was prepared for death. A turquoise coloured angara entered, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her out the door. "Where we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere you wont like." He replied, giving her a malicious grin.

He led her to a room, dark, sparse filled with Roekaar soldiers. The only furniture inside was, a chair in the middle of the room , a rack that looked like it was filled with weapons of torture to one side and a terminal to the other side. The leader who looked like Akksul, stood by the terminal, but she couldn't tell what he was doing. She was forced to sit in the chair, facing the leader.

He looked towards her, a sneer fixed on his face. "Excuse me, alien. Our leader wouldn't want to miss this." The terminal bleeped to signal it's connected. "Are you there, Akksul?

"I am." He said lowly, menacingly. Tears quickly fell from her eyes, knowing he ordered this. "Make her bleed."


	6. A wilting Lily

Lily laid on the cold tiled floor of her cell, awaiting an end to her misery. She was dying, she knew that. She was sure she had a cracked rib or two. Her jaw was probably broken, her vision blurry. Her breaths were weak and shallow. She couldn't even feel any of her limbs. If her cell was ablaze, she'd surely burn to death, as she certainly couldn't move.

She thought of crew, what she would say to them. Although, he final thoughts would be with her brother, her loveable, kind hearted, embarrassing oath of a brother. It broke what was left of her already shattered heart to know, he would wake up knowing he was the only Ryder left. Her only hope was that Harry would be the one to break the news. Linden respected the doctor, it be would better coming from him.

Part of her regretted coming to Andromeda; actually, she regretted a lot of things.

Akksul…..

Bile filled her throat as she thought of him. He, the reason she was here, dying a slow, painful death, discarded like trash. She truly believed her cared about her, maybe even loved her. What a fool she had been. But, even now, as she lay dying, face pressed into the floor, she just couldn't bring herself to regret saving him. It was the right decision as it soothed relations with most of the Roekaar, at least she thought it did.

A failure, that is what she believed. She was a failure, weak. She let the initiative down, fell for an obvious ruse to find out initiative secrets, leaving them vulnerable to attack. He father would have been ashamed, but no more than she was of herself. She gasped, her last breath expelling from her lungs as the darkness came to claim her. She wasn't scared. This was her end.

* * *

 

Akksul woke from a beautiful dream he had of Lily, his heart calm and his soul singing. He slept so peacefully ever since she stormed into his life. His soul was calm, spirit free from his memories at the kett camp. She saved him and he truly loved her for it.

He had just stepped into his bathroom, when he heard his front door open, several booted footsteps stormed in. Moving down the stairs, he caught the sight of Evfra directing resistance members to various areas of the house, his face almost exploding with anger. "What's going on?"

Evfra turned his furious glare to the younger man. "Arrest him."

Akksul quickly found himself flanked by two guards, one roughly cuffing his hands behind his back. "Evfra. What is this?" He asked as the guards began to march him towards the door.

"The pathfinder has been kidnapped."

Panic gripped at him as he struggled trying to stop. "Evfra, tell me." The resistance leader ignored him, the guards dragging Akksul away. "Evfra! Please, Evfra!" His distressed voice echoed through the small street as people stopped to look as he was lead away.

Akksul didn't know how long he had been in the cell, but it felt like an eternity where he imagined every awful thing that could be happening to Lily at that moment and he wasn't there to protect her. He had no idea why Evfra even had him arrested, he didn't tell him anything and he was still in the dark.

He looked up as the door to the cell up, his mother walking in. "Mother?" He leapt to his feet. "Tell me what is going on!"

Miranna stood in front of her son, tears running slowly down her cheeks. "Why did you do it, Akksul? Why Lily?"

"Do what?" He grunted in frustration.

"They found all of the communications in your home. You've been planning it for months."

"Planning what?" He cried out. "Why is everyone being so skkuting cryptic?"

"Lily's kidnap."

He fell back in his chair, legs too weak to support him. "You think…." His voice cracked as he throat dried out. "You think I would hurt her? I love her. Why would I do that to her?"

"You were framed." She sat next to him, clutching his hand. "Sorry. I just needed to know for sure."

"What happened to her?"

"Lily, Jaal and another crew member were following up on a lead about some Roekaar on Havarl. They trapped Jaal and the other in a room and pumped some gas in." She stopped, pulling her son into her arms. "They are sure what happened after that. Both men had woke up, she was already gone."

"What about that thing in her head….SAM?"

"Their connection was dulled, he knows she's still alive but he cant communicate with her nor get any physical readings."

"I need to get out of here. There is only a few places they would go. They hid from the Resistance very well."

Miranna looked towards the open door. She had found out the schematics of the building, finding an emergency exit in corner just outside the ce;;. She knew her son would never hurt Lily and if anyone had the best chance in finding her, it was Akksul. "In the corner, there's a hatch on on the floor. It'll take you out towards the south landing zone. There's a shuttle to get you to Havarl." She hugged her son tight. "Bring her back, son."

"I will." He hugged her once more before rushing to the hatch, already working through a list of places they would have taken her too.

Akksul found himself at the forge. Out of all the places, he was sure this is where she would be. If someone went to so much effort to frame him, then killing his love in the place he fell in love with her, would send a very clear message. It was the perfect place. It was still abandoned after the Roekaar had taken it over, only it seemed that they too had abandoned it. He opened the door leading to the secret cells. It seemed that the Roekaar never thought to change the access codes either. The lights where dimmed and the cell doors locked tight, so he moved to a terminal, trying to open the doors, but he couldn't. He resorted to other measures by way of resetting everything and the doors unlocked. He searched each cell until he got to the last one, hesitating to go in. If he was right, she could be in there, possibly dead and if he was wrong, he'd be too late.

He walked in, a rough, mournful sound ripped out of his mouth as he saw her. She was naked, but there was barely an inch of skin that wasn't covered in bruises or blood. He sank to his knees beside her, almost too scared to touch her, but he had to. With shaky hands, he gripped her waist, turning her into her back, whimpering as he saw her face, swollen and bruised. "Lily." He whispered softly, brushing her blood soaked hair from her face."Lily, please don't leave me." He begged, tears streaming down his face. "Please, Lily." He wanted to cry, scream, destroy something, but that would come later. He had to get her out of there, she didn't deserve to be left there while he dealt with his grief, Lily came first. He found a blanket and gently wrapped her limp form up, then picked her up in his arms. He was surprised at how light she was, especially considering she could do a lot of damage. He carried her out of the forge, heading towards the landing pad, where he found her crew waiting by one of the Resistance shuttles.

Jaal moved towards them, probably intending to take Lily from his arms, but Akksul wouldn't have it. "No. I'll carry her." He moved into the shuttle, taking a seat, keeping a firm hold on her. Others had attempted to get him to lay her down on stretcher but he refused. SAM was keeping her alive by keeping her heart beating and lungs breathing to keep up the supply of oxygen to her brain, it was Akksul's job to protect her and protect her he would.

It wasn't until they arrived at the nexus and Lily was taken to the med bay that the enormity of the situation caught up with him. Harry had heard his pleading sobs as he begged her not to die. His life would have no meaning if she wasn't in it, as corny as it was, she really was his whole world. Now that world was crumbling around him.

Miranna arrived on the nexus with the Moshae, a few days later, having demanded clearance to see Lily. She dearly loved Lily and her son needed her, no bureaucrat with a massive ego would get in her way. She entered the med bay, immediately greeted by the human doctor, Harry. "How is she?" She asked, casting an eye towards the bed she lay in and the man sat at a vigil by her side.

"Its touch and go. She received numerous injuries. She had a bleed on the brain, we've managed to control it but she took so many beatings."

"Was she….." Miranna felt almost sick at Lily being hurt in such a way.

"No, there's no evidence of that." Harry replied gently, knowing what she was asking.

"Well, that's a relief." She sighed, looking at Akksul. "How is he?

"He hasn't moved since they got here. He hasn't slept, ate and just occasionally has a sip of water. Try to encourage him to sleep, he can stay on the next bed, but he needs rest too."

"I'll try. Thank you for looking out for him." She grateful that the doctor seemed to care about her son and he was right, he needed to rest, for Lily's sake. She approached the bed, a tear slipping down her cheek as got closer to Lily. She looked so small and fragile laying on the bed. "Akksul?"

"I'm going to lose her." Akksul sobbed as he body shook with grief. "She saved me and I couldn't save her."

"Son, she's a fighter. She'll pull through and when she does, she'll need you to be fit and strong."

"I cant leave her." He clutched as her hand, pressing his lips into her knuckles. "I'm scared, if I take my eyes away from her, she'll be gone."

"You need sleep. Please sleep, for Lily." She pleaded with him, reaching across Lily to clutch his hand.

"Will you stay with her?"

"Of course. I'll be right here." She helped Akksul get into the bed next to Lily, pulling the covers over him. She placed a gently kiss on his forehead, stroking his cheek. "Sleep now, my darling boy." Miranna looked over at Harry, giving him a small smile, which he returned. She knew Lily was in safe hands with him. She moved to Lily, giving her a kiss too, pulling the covers up a bit higher. "Rest now, sweet girl. We'll be waiting for you, so take your time." As she sat down, she noticed the young man to the other side of Lily, who looked just like her. She then realised it was, Linden, Lily's twin. She reached over to adjust his blanket too. "I think you've slept enough young man." She joked, as she stroked his hand. It made her sad, that two so young, had been through so much. They didn't have their parents to watch over them, so she would. The Ryder's were now part of the Taarvaar clan, they had no choice in that matter.


	7. Guilty until proven innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get bumpy.

Akksul sat in his cell on the Nexus, brooding over the charges that the Salarian, Tann had brought against him. They claimed to have evidence of his involvement and instigation of Lily's kidnap and subsequent torture, including some audio files that supposedly had his voice, ordering harm done to her. It was ludicrous, but with the evidence he wouldn't be able to prove his innocence. Someone had framed him and did an outstanding job of it. He was scared, but not because of the prison time he was facing, but of the possibility of Lily hating him. He loved her more than anything, the thought of her hating him was like a dagger to the heart.

He looked out the glass panel of his cell to see Jaal standing on the other side. "Jaal, save your bile." He sighed, weary of another tirade.

"I'm not here for that." Said Jaal with not even a hint of animosity. "Lily is awake and they've questioned her. In her words, she heard you say, "Make her bleed" We both know that it wasn't you."

Akksul whimpered, his head falling to his hands. "It wasn't me." He cried.

"I can help. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"When we find them, we'll make them pay."

Akksul looked up at Jaal, eyes darkened by his anger. "I will burn them alive for what they did to her. But why are you helping?"

"Ryder is a good friend to me. Losing you would only bring her more pain."

"Thank you, Jaal." Akksul watched as his unlikely ally left. Now, all her could do was wait, hoping he would regain his freedom and find revenge.

* * *

Tann grunted in frustration as Lily refused to give an official statement on what happened with the Roekaar. "We need an official recording of your statement, Ryder." Tann stated, irritated by her reluctance.

"I told you everything I know." She snapped back.

"Please, Ryder. It wont take long." Avitus asked, gently.

"Fine." She huffed. "Jaal, Liam and I were on Havarl to investigate some Roekaar activity. I was separated from the others. They were locked in a room and the Roekaar ambushed us."

"What did they say?" Asked Tann.

"I was to go with them or they would kill Liam and Jaal. So I agreed."

"Then what?"

"They took me on a shuttle. We weren't in the air for long." She sucked in a shaky breath before releasing it quickly. "They put me in a cell. I have no idea how long I was in there. Then they took me to another room." She stopped willing herself not to cry. "I heard…..I heard Akksul over the comm giving orders to torture me. Then the beatings started."

"Did you get any names?"

She shook her head. "No."

Harry could see that Lily was getting distressed and she didn't need that. "We need to stop now." He gave a Lily a sad smile when cast him an grateful glance as he escorted the others from the med bay.

"Thanks, Harry." She sobbed quietly as he came back to her bedside, falling into his arms.

"Get some rest, Lily. Do you want something to help you sleep?" She nodded sadly and he injected her with some medication to help her sleep. He had listened to her recounting her experience with the Roekaar. Although he didn't doubt Lily's story, he knew it wasn't so straight forward. He was in the med bay when Akksul was sat a vigil at her bedside, day and night, begging her not to leave him. The emotions he showed couldn't be faked, he was sure of it. Akksul was innocent.

* * *

Jaal grunted in frustration. He had been trying to convince Cora for the better part of an hour to set course to Havarl. He had needed help to gather evidence and the temporary Pathfinder would be a handy tool. The door to his room opened, revealing Vetra. "What can do for you, Vetra?"

"Are you ok, Jaal?" She asked, sounding uncharacteristically worried.

"Not really. Cora wont help me prove Akksul's innocence."

The Turian hummed thoughtfully. "Leave it to me. But I'm only doing it for Ryder."

"Thank you, Vetra."

Jaal had no idea what Vetra had said to Cora, but within the hour, they were on their way to Havarl and discussing the situation with the crew. Whilst in transit, he received a curious email from an anonymous source.

_To: Ama Darav, Jaal._

_From: Unknown._

_Subject: Akksul…._

_Jaal, meet me at the remnant site. I have some information that you might be keen on. In return, I want passage back to Aya. I have a target on my back courtesy of the Roekaar._

_Help me and I'll help you._

It was a start for Jaal and maybe a chance of getting some names. He was curious as to who sent the message. He could guess that it was former Roekaar as they weren't careless with security. To get in, it would take someone that already had access to their information.

Jaal, Cora and Liam, entered the remnant site, scouring around to find their mysterious source. "Someone has been camping out here." Jaal commented.

"Or hiding out." Liam added.

"That would make sense." Said Cora as she looked through the belongings that lay strewn about the camp. "If this source is being threatened, they'd need a place to hide.

Liam ventured further in, stopping when he heard a small scuffling sound. He knew it wouldn't be an animal, so he signalled to the others wordlessly. Raising his gun, he moved closer. "We are from the Pathfinder team. Come out slowly, hands up."

A blue/purple Angara with black facial makings stepped out, hands in the air. "Please don't shoot."

"Taavos?" Jaal moved closer to the man, holstering his weapon, signalling to the others to do the same. "You are my anonymous source?"

"I am. I heard what happened to Ryder." He took a seat on a crate, fumbling around for a flask of water. "Is she ok?"

"She's alive. Not sure about the ok." Cora replied, tersely.

"What information do you have?" Jaal asked.

"Names and emails. It should prove Akksul's innocence." Liam tapped him on the shoulder, handing him a flask, receiving a grateful nod in return. "Do you remember, Essos Qe?"

"Is that the one who looked like Akksul's twin?" Jaal replied.

"That's him. He is the one who organised Ryder's kidnapping. He wanted Akksul out of the way, so framing him for a Pathfinder's murder was the perfect way of doing that."

"Ok, so that explains leaving her for dead, but why the torture? That seemed…personal." Cora asked.

"Thaldyr Aasen. Remember her?" Jaal and his two human companions nodded in agreement. "She ordered the torture of Ryder. She convinced herself and some others, that Ryder had put him under a spell. She decided that Ryder needed to be punished to save Akksul from the alien. She couldn't grasp the idea that Akksul is actually in love with her."

Cora shook her head in confusion. Two instigators, but one working in defence of Akksul and one against him. It just didn't make sense to her. "This doesn't make sense, why would Thaldyr allow Essos to frame Akksul?"

"That's the thing. She had no idea, that was Essos' plan. Thaldyr is the mastermind behind the plot, but Essos saw it as a way of taking over the Roekaar and getting rid of Akksul."

Cora's eyes widened. "If you know that, then that means they know it and this whole trial could be construed as a sham. Depending on what the desired outcome is, Akksul could be held up as an alien hater and condemned, which would help relations with the Angara and humans or he could be shown as a human sympathizer and a first step towards cooperation between the two groups. Either way, the Angara look good."

"Which is exactly why I need to get back to Aya. I know too much and this trial needs to go away very quietly."

"It goes beyond that though." Jaal interjected. "The Resistance will happily give up Akksul if it means it keeps it's Initiative allies."

"And Tann just wants to look good to the Initiative. Beloved Pathfinder is tortured and he convicted the culprit. It's like one big PR exercise for both sides." Cora sighed.

"This is why I hate politics." Liam scoffed. "Innocent or not, they will throw Akksul under the bus. That will just serve as a reason for the Roekaar to become even more hostile."

"So what do we do?" Asked Cora, exasperated with the shit show that was happening back on the Nexus.

Taavos coughed to get their attention as he stood up. "If I may suggest something. This all hinges on Ryder's word, right? If you get Ryder to retract her statement, then they'll have to let him go without a word."

Jaal nodded, enthusiastically. "So we show Ryder all the proof. If anything, it would benefit her to know Akksul wouldn't hurt her."

"There is still matter of my payment." Taavos chirped in.

Cora slumped her shoulders, rubbing her temples. "Fine. Get your stuff and lets go."

* * *

Taavos was in awe of the Tempest. It was a beautiful ship, clean and efficient. What surprised him, was how friendly the crew had been towards him. Liam had happily chatted away to him and the Suvi, the science officer seemed to find him interesting. Peebee seemed the most interested in him, eager to know what he knew about the Remnant and his past life. Every little thing they had been led to believe about the Initiative was proving itself to be false. Now, he was on the way to the Nexus, the main hub of the Initiative and part of him was excited to see it, but nervous to meet more aliens.

He took a seat in the meeting room, admiring the view of of windows. He'd be happy to be a ship like the Tempest. He watched as Jaal walked up the ramp to the meeting room. "I can see why you didn't want to leave. This ship is amazing."

Jaal chuckled, taking a seat next to his old childhood friend. "The crew has it's charms."

"So why are you helping, Akksul. You've never gotten along before." Taavos asked, seriously.

"I'm doing it for, Ryder. She loves Akksul and I know he loves her."

"That he does. We spoke often about, Ryder." He sighed deeply, casting his eyes to the view out of the window. "Even when he hated the aliens, he was awed by her, most of us were. She was a storm of justice, but we couldn't stop finding reasons to despise her. When she saved Akksul from himself, that's when the Roekaar lost him and he took most of his supporters with him. When she reconnected me to my past life, that's when they lost me. She didn't deserve what they did to her.

"No, she didn't." Jaal agreed. "But she'll gather strength from it."

"You love her?" He asked.

"No. I care for her deeply and meeting her is something I can treasure. Akksul is the one who loves her, I can see it in his eyes and his need for revenge."

"Will you do me a favour, Jaal?"

"Depends on what it is." Jaal give a slight chuckle to ease the seriousness in the air.

"Don't let Akksul burn out. He is a good man and a good friend. I don't want to see him slip back into his pattern of anger."

"I wont. Ryder would never forgive me."


	8. Innocence

Jaal left the med bay on the Hyperion, feeling deflated and frustrated as Lily had refused to look at the evidence that would prove Akksul's innocence. Gil was right, she wasn't ready to deal with it after everything her kidnappers had put her through and believing Akksul was responsible for her suffering. They would have to fall back to plan B. Unfortunately, plan B involved the crew breaking Akksul out of prison, then smuggling him off of the Nexus.

He got to the Tempest, immediately calling the crew to the meeting room. They had no choice, other than to free Akksul. "Lily didn't want to read the evidence."

"So we go to Plan B?" Cora asked. "How do we break him out, without Tann finding out."

A brief silence descended in the meeting room, while they all individually formed ideas in their own heads. It was Liam who spoke up first. "We should speak to Kandros."

Murmurs of disbelief echoed around the meeting room. "Shhhh." Cora tried to quieten them down. "Liam just might have a point."

"And what if Kandros tells Tann?" Vetra asked.

"He wont." Liam interjected. "Kandros is a sensible man. If we take all this evidence to him, he'll understand why we need to get him out. Plus he can make it look like Akksul escaped."

"So, who gets the job of speaking with Kandros?" Peebee asked.

The crew turned to look at Vetra, who took a slight step back, hands in the air. "Just because we are both Turian doesn't mean we get on."

Gil narrowed his eyes at her. He had worked with plenty of Turians and it had given him some insight in their facial expressions. The face she was pulling suggested there was more to her reluctance than she was letting on. "You've slept with him, haven't you?"

All eyes in the room turned to Gil then back to Vetra, quiet and expecting. "No!" She protested.

"Oooo, the lady doth protest too much, methinks." Liam teased, while the crew suppressed their sniggers, even Cora.

"What was he like?" Peebee asked, much to the horror of Vetra.

Vetra's shoulders slumped, taking in a deep inhale of breath. "Fine. I'll talk to him." She glared at the crew and turned away, walking down the ramp from the meeting room.

"Just talking, Vetra. Don't trip and fall into his bed this time!" Gil shouted to her, making the rest of the crew erupt into laughter.

Vetra slinked off to her room in the cargo bay, to message Kandros. She was furious at the crew for nominating her to talk to him, and Gil for exposing her secret. She did sleep with Kandros after a night of drinking. She woke up in his bed to find him still asleep and she couldn't have left quicker. Kandros, as good looking he was, had a stick up his arse bigger than a barge pole. Yes, that was what everyone said about Turians, but Kandros was a different breed of uptight, workaholic.

_To: Kandros, Tiran._

_From: Nyx, Vetra._

_Subject: Meet me…_

_At yours!_

_Vetra_

_To: Nyx, Vetra._

_From: Kandros, Tiran._

_Subject: Will you…._

_Be naked?_

_Tiran_

_To: Kandros, Tiran._

_From: Nyx, Vetra._

_Subject: No…._

_But I'll be armed._

_Vetra_

_To: Nyx, Vetra._

_From: Kandros, Tiran._

_Subject: Tease…_

_Bring beer for 8 and I'll overlook the lack of nakedness._

_Tiran_

Vetra rolled her eyes as she read his last message. It was always the same with him. He'd flirt something chronic over messenger, but he'd be mister cool in person and especially in public, as if he was worried about his reputation.

Kandros arrived back at his quarters to find Vetra waiting for him, a grate of beer tucked under one arm. "Vetra, looking as beautiful as ever."

Vetra let out a little whimper, her subvocals subconsciously purring. That was the first time that he actually ever flirted with her, when there was a chance of people hearing. "Just open the door, Kandros. My time is important."

He chuckled deeply, opening the door to his quarters. "Are you really that eager to get in my bed?"

"You wish, Kandros." She stormed in past him, dumping the beer on a small table. "I need your help in getting Akksul out of prison."

Kandros fluttered his mandibles in confusion. "Why. He had Ryder kidnapped and tortured. Did you forget that?"

"He's innocent. We have proof."

"So take it to Tann." He pulled out a beer, opening it to take a long swig. "He'll release him if you ask nicely."

"Never took you for a comedian." She huffed. "Jaal went to Ryder, but she wasn't interested in the proof. I don't think she's ready to confront what happened."

"Let me see it." He took the data pad from her hand and scan the documents on it, letting out a small surprised cough. "Wow. He really is innocent."

"Yeah. But Tann wont be interested. You know he never likes to believe he's wrong. He wants Akksul executed. If that happens the Roekaar will only get more aggressive, even if their new leader was behind it all."

"Ok. There is a tiny window in which graveyard shift meet with the night shift for handover. I'll give you the access code for the cell. You'll need to be quick."

"Can you make it look like he escaped?"

"I can try. If I cant, I can cover up any trace."

"Thanks, Kandros."

He approached Vetra, his sub vocals purring. "Now we dealt with the business. Let's move on to the pleasure. Mainly yours."

Vetra didn't need time to think. Instead, she pushed him roughly down on the bed, before crawling on top of him. "Tell no one." She warned.

"I would never."

* * *

Harry watched as Lily laid on the bed in the med bay, gently sobbing. He couldn't stand to see her so broken. He knew Akksul was innocent and Lily needed to know, if she was ever going to recover. Getting up from his desk, he walked over to Lily's bed. He pushed her hair from her face, sitting her up to face him. "Lily, talk to me."

She sniffed, wiping away her tears. "I cant stop thinking about what they did to me. I loved him and he did that to me."

Harry pulled her into his arms, gently stroking her hair. "Shhhhh. Lily look at me." He pulled her away slightly to look at her. "He's innocent. Some part of you must know that."

"How do you know?" She asked, fighting back another sob.

"Because I watched him, Lily. He sat there by your side, sobbing and begging you not to die. He loves you more than anything, He held you in his arms all the way from Havarl to here. At one point, he wouldn't even sleep because he felt he had to protect you. It was only when his mother came, that he actually slept."

"He was there, I heard him." She sobbed, falling back into Harry's arms.

"That's what they wanted, Lily. To tear you apart."

Her sobs became louder as the realisation that Harry was right, hit home. Akksul was innocent, everyone close to her knew he was and she didn't want to listen. She knew that they could never go back to being what they were, so all she could do was sob and cry, grieving for a relationship and a man that she adored.

* * *

Vetra and Sid waited by the latter's terminal in operations, watching for when the different shifts meet for the change over. Once the the militia was distracted, they moved quickly, Sid being the look out, while Vetra moved to release Akksul. She unlocked his cell door, quickly shushing him and giving him a quiet signal. Her heart sank as she saw Kandros arrive. She swore to herself that if he gave the game away, she'd kill him. But, she was surprised when he drew the guards away from their HQ, giving them free run at the tram entrance.

Once on the tram, Akksul was able breathe. "How do I get off the station?"

"We've sorted out a shuttle. It'll take you to Kadara. You'll be able hide out there until it's safe."

"How is, Lily?" He asked, quietly.

"She looks…..sad." She turned to him, her mandibles stiff with seriousness. "She's been through a lot. What they did her was not necessary. I don't know how long it will take her to get through it, but you better be there when she's strong again."

"I will be. In what ever capacity she needs me to be."

The tram stopped at the docks. Vetra ushered him out, moving quickly towards the waiting shuttle. "Go and no detours."

"Thank you." He boarded the shuttle, taking off quickly. A sad feeling settled in his stomach. He had no idea when he get to see Lily again and his heart ached to hold her.

The Tempest crew stood in Tann's office as he ranted and raved at them for letting a known criminal go. Kandros had covered all the tracks they had left behind but somehow, they had found out what they had done. Someone must have found out and told Tann, it was the only way he could know. Now, Tann was threatening Kandros and the crew with all sorts. But they all knew, he wasn't bothered about the fact, they'd broken Akksul out of prison, it was a much more selfish reason. All Tann ever worried about was looking good to the citizen's on the Nexus, he didn't care about Lily or justice at all.

"I am grounding the Tempest and you will all be confined to cells." He sneered.

"I'm acting Pathfinder, you don't get to decide what happens with us. You are just a bureaucrat." Cora snapped back.

Addison rubbed at her temples, listening to Tann and Cora arguing back and forth. "Enough!" She shouted. "Lieutenant Harper. You need to explain your actions. You freed a man guilty of ordering the kidnapping and torture of a Pathfinder. On who's orders did you act?"

"They acted on mine." Everyone turned around to seeing Lily walking up the stairs to the office. "My crew came to me with proof that Akksul was innocent. I knew Tann would never believe it, so I had him freed as my powers as Pathfinder granted me to do."

"You aren't in charge, Ryder." Tann warned.

Lily clenched her fists, anger building inside of her body. "Oh, you useless waste of resources, I think you'll find that I am." She stalked closer to Tann, the anger radiating off of her. "I given so much in making sure that this venture was worth it. I made colonies. Brokered peace. Earned the trust of the Angara. I stepped up, when all of you were ready to give up. I asked for Akksul's release and he will not be hunted. If you go after him Tann, in your bid for power of this station, then you'll have another uprising on your hands and I have a lot more allies than you ever will."

Avitus Rix stood listening to Lily, impressed by her unwavering stance. People had doubted her from the beginning, but he didn't. He could see, even though she never trained to be Pathfinder, she was made to be one. She worked hard for everyone and to prove herself. It would be a cold day in hell before he allowed some third rate politician override her. "I think the Pathfinder has spoken." His fellow Pathfinders made it clear that they would support her too,

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to work." Lily turned on her heels and strolled out of Tann's office.

She had finally proven herself to everyone that mattered.


	9. Missing Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Akksul :(

Akksul sighed as he planted his feet on the floor, getting up from the bed. It was just another morning of his self imposed exile. Seventeen days he had been stuck in a small deserted Angaran outpost on Kadara, with very little entertainment and no company.

He spent his days writing letters to Lily, looking at pictures of the happy times they shared. He thought about Lily everyday. All the things he loved about her, reduced to memories and recordings.

He wasn't mad at her. He could never blame her. If anything, he blamed himself. He was the one who formed the Roekaar, he was the leader. He assumed the Milky Way aliens were just like the Kett, they too needed to be eliminated. All of his actions led to the kidnapping and torture of the most amazing woman he had ever met. He loved her more than anything, so much so, that his soul ached with longing. He just wanted to be with her again.

But at least she knew that he was innocent, that he would never do anything to hurt her. Jaal had messaged him to say, Ryder had made sure that the Nexus authorities would leave him alone. He only had to worry about the Roekaar, when they would inevitably come for him.

Essos Qe was an arrogant man who made a rival out of Akksul, right from the moment they met as children. Essos was intelligent but his arrogance prevented him from reaching his full potential. He was the kind of person who thought he should be given something, simply because he wanted it. When the Roekaar was formed, he had designs on becoming leader, with only Akksul as his obstacle.

People always said that Akksul and Essos looked like twins and it was true. They looked almost identical. Same skin colour, same eyes, it could considered eerie since they weren't even related. They even sounded the same when they spoke as they both grew up in the same small colony on Havarl. Akksul had no doubt it was Essos' voice Ryder reported to have heard, giving the orders to torture her. Essos was in the room with Ryder, so she had no cause to believe she was being tricked.

Thaldyr Aasen was something Akksul couldn't understand. They were supposed to be friends, he helped her escape. He just couldn't understand why she would want to hurt Ryder or why she would want to frame him for it. He would have never believed that she was capable of doing something so cruel. She despised violence in all its forms, she was thinker, a scholar, never made for violence. He might some day learn of her motivations for what she did, but he'd never be able to forgive her for it.

Akksul finished his letter to Lily, leaving it unsent as he did with all the others. He so desperately wanted to contact her, but he just couldn't summon up the courage, for fear of rejection.

Picking up a small watering can, he moved to the window, where a small box sat, home to the first signs of the Blue Stargazer Lilies he planted, the day he got to the outpost. Lily had Vetra do some dealings to get four seeds of the flower. She had given them to him as a present, with a promise that they would be planted in the garden of the home they would one day share together. Now that looked increasingly unlikely, so he planted them as a reminder of his only love.

Some where in his mind, a memory he treasured came to the fore. He remembered it so vividly. Even the scent of her hair that day, lingered whenever he reminisced. All those touches and kisses warmed his soul.

_Akksul was feeling pleased with himself as Lily stretched herself out against him, tucking her body tightly against his side. She had come to Aya just to see him, so he found a cosy spot where they could lay and watch the stars together._

_She had relaxed, her thumb lazily stroking the under side of his chin. "It was a good idea to come here." She sighed peacefully, letting her eyes close._

" _I'm glad you like it." He said, voice barely more than a whisper, as he played with her hair._

" _I have a confession." She admitted._

" _Oh?" He replied, turning to catch a mischievous grin on her face._

" _I lied a little bit about my name. Lily isn't my first name."_

" _What it is?"_

" _I was named after a flower, that part was true." She giggled as his fingers tickled the back of her neck, obviously getting impatient. "It's Blue Stargazer Lily."_

_Akksul couldn't help the laughter that broke free. "Is that really your name?"_

_She swatted his shoulder, pushing him away slightly. "Yes. It's not funny."_

_Akksul turned on his side, pulling her closer to him. He pressed his nose against hers, his lips ghosting over hers. "I love you, my little flower."_

" _I love you too."_

_He pressed his lips to hers, pushing her on to her back, sliding his hands underneath her. They lay together, lost in each other, in the safety of knowing they wouldn't be disturbed._

He treasured that memory. It was the first time they confessed their love for each other. A time where they had discuss a possibility of a future together. His soul mourned for a future that looked to be fading away. All he wanted was to be by her side, for the rest of his life or however long she wanted him. He had to maintain the hope that they would be together again. Maybe in time, they would be.

Akksul decided, even though he had yet to find the curious to reach out to Lily, he would message Jaal to find out how she was. Just to soothe his soul, even if it was just a brief reprieve.

_To: Ama Darav, Jaal._

_From: Taarvaar, Akksul._

_Subject: Lily._

_Jaal,_

_I have reached safety, but I wont reveal my location. It is safest for everyone that they remain in the dark._

_I wanted to thank you for what you've done for me. I know I have not deserved the efforts that everyone want to, to free me, but I want you to know that appreciated it._

_How is Lily?_

_I hope her wounds have healed, although I suspect that the memories have lingered. I blame myself for what she went through. She didn't deserve to be punished for my actions. They are mine and mine alone._

_Take care of her Jaal. She is too precious to me and many others._

_Akksul._

_To: Taarvaar, Akksul._

_From: Ama Darav, Jaal._

_Subject: Lily._

_Akksul, I am glad you are safe, but remain vigilant. There are rumours that the Roekaar is looking for you, but they don't appear to be having any success in locating you…yet._

_Lily has been distant from us. She misses you._

_Her wounds have healed, but from I can gather from SAM, she doesn't seem to sleep all that well. She has become careless, reckless, when in combat. Cora and Lexi are at a loss, as they aren't sure how to handle her. They don't want to declare her unfit to continue as Pathfinder, but they are terrified she will get hurt. So far, we have been successful in preventing that._

_I will do everything I can to protect her but I'm not you. Her heart is heavy because she feels the loss of you._

_Do you have a message you want me to pass on?"_

_Jaal_

_To: Ama Darav, Jaal._

_From: Taarvaar, Akksul._

_Subject: Lily._

_Tell her.… I planted the Lilies_.


	10. Missing Akksul

To say Cora and Vetra were furious was an understatement. They were so beyond furious, that a word for what they were feeling, hadn't been invented yet. It was supposed to be an easy mission, but it quickly went to shit, when what they wanted was also the target of some outcasts. Unfortunately, the outcasts had a Hydra, then Lily went head to head with said Hydra. Luckily, Lily had only come away with a broken hand and a bruised ego.

The latest event had become a pattern with Lily. She kept going into combat and doing something careless or reckless, narrowly escaping with only minor injuries. It was almost if she was determined to get herself killed.

Once Ryder was safely confined to the med bay, Cora had called the crew to the meeting room. All of them were worried about her. "So, everyone knows why we are here, right?" Cora asked. The crew murmured in agreement. "The situation with Ryder is getting out of hand. I don't want to take command but I may not have choice."

"You cant do that to her!" Jaal insisted.

"Jaal, it might be the safest course of action. As the ship's doctor, I'm going to make the call."

"Taking command from her isn't going to help of her state of mind." Liam added. "We all know what the problem is."

"Akksul." Jaal whispered. "Let me talk to her. She is missing Akksul. She's got pent up anger over the kidnapping. I think I can help."

"How?" The crew asked in unison.

"I'm going to ask Evfra to spar with her."

"Oooh. Please let me watch that." Peebee teased.

"Do you think he would agree?"

"Cora, he respects Ryder. As much as he hates to admit it, he needs Ryder. He'll help."

Lexi turned her stern gaze towards Jaal. "I don't want her to be any more injured than she already is."

"She wont be." Jaal walked back to the tech lab, pressing at the button on his terminal to call Evfra. "Good evening, Evfra."

"What do you want, Jaal?" Came the gruff reply.

"I need your help. It's about, Ryder."

"What about her?"

"Ever since the kidnapping, she's been throwing herself into more and more dangerous situations. She needs to resolve her anger in a more controlled environment."

"And what has that go to do with me?" Evfra huffed.

"She's respects you as a leader. I think she would benefit from knowing your experiences with the Kett."

"I'm not a councillor, Jaal."

"But you do respect her as a leader. Even you, would have to admit, losing her leadership would be a blow for everyone."

Evfra grunted, but remained silent, while pondering Jaal's request. It was true, he did respect her greatly and leaders like her were a rare breed. "Alright. Bring her to Aya. We'll will take her to the waterfall. Best plan to be there for a while. Ryder is not one to give her emotions up so easily."

"Agreed. We will be at Aya in two days. Stay strong and clear." He said just as his image cut out. He sighed heavily and sat down on the nearest surface. Whatever was plaguing Ryder was obviously deeper than any of them are aware, and it would definitely not be easy to even come close to touching the issue at present. Most likely, she'll continually block him at every turn until she finally cracks and spills everything, and that could take many months. He sighed again. This won't be easy, not by a long shot.

Lily sat by the waterfall, watching the water ripple into the pool below, taking in the sounds and smells of paradise. She had planned a trip here with Akksul, where they fully intended on taking their relationship to a more intimate level.

Jaal had dragged her to this spot, then left her on her own. She had no idea why she was there or even if he would come back. But, she was content to sit, watching the movement of the water, forgetting her worries.

The snapping of a twig alerted Lily to the presence of another, but she didn't move. If someone had come to kill her, then she'd make it easy for them. A figure stood behind her, as if they were waiting for her to turn around. "If you are going to kill me, just do it already."

A voice behind her scoffed. "Killing you would result in too much paperwork."

It was then she turned to see Evfra standing there with all the arrogance a man like him carried. "I best hope you don't get any spare time then." She retorted. "What do want you want?"

"Jaal asked me to speak with you. He's concerned for your welfare."

Lily scoffed. "When did you become a bloody therapist?"

"Since the only other exceptional leader I've met, has been trying to get herself killed."

Lily laughed quite bitterly. "That's some skill. Dressing up a compliment for yourself, as one for someone else."

Evfra grunted in annoyance. "Get up. We are sparing."

Lily got up, following Evfra away from the pool. "Strange location for sparing."

"Jaal and I thought privacy might be best."

"Fine. So how do you want to do this?"

"Fist to fist. I assume you are adept in weapon-less combat?"

"Yes, I am." Lily found a comfortable stance, keeping an eye on Evfra's position.

Evfra mirrored her position, watching the small Human carefully. "So, tell me why the recklessness?"

"Why should I?" Lily huffed, throwing an experimental jab at Evfra.

"Because I want to listen." He dodged the jab and threw one of his own.

"Why?" She threw another punch, once again dodged by Evfra.

"You are a good leader, Ryder." He huffed as the skin of her fist just ghosted past the side of his face. "Leaders like you and me are a rare breed."

"Good leader, huh?" She recoiled slightly when his huge Angaran fist connected with her face. It didn't hurt, just took her by surprise. She knew that he didn't put full force behind it, not wanting to hurt her. "A good leader doesn't get herself kidnapped and tortured."

"It's because you are a good leader, that you were kidnapped."

Lily stilled, letting out a short, sharp laugh. "How do you figure that out?"

Evfra moved closer to her, looking down at the small Human. "You weren't willing to sacrifice you team above yourself."

"I never would. I'm the leader, everything is on me."

"Talk to me, Ryder!" Evfra demanded.

Lily sighed walking away from Evfra, sitting on a big rock that was half buried in the ground. "I struggled to see how the venture to Andromeda has been worthwhile."

"If that is what you think, Ryder, then you have no idea what kind of impact you've had. My people can see an end to this war, because of _you_."

"I only did what I thought was right."

"That is why we need you." Evfra disappeared quickly, leaving Lily to her own her thoughts.

Almost as if a button were pressed, the water works started and she sobbed into her hands. She tried to do the right thing. She would have never allowed her crew to get hurt. But she realised, if she continued to be so reckless, they'd pay for her mistake. They'd do anything to protect her and they shouldn't have to. She was the leader, she needed to act like one.

Her quiet reflection was interrupted by SAM, calling her name inside her own head. "What do you want, SAM?"

"Sorry to interrupt, Pathfinder. I thought you would want to know, Akksul has left Kadara. Jaal believes he is going after the Roekaar that kidnapped you."

Lily leapt to her feet, beating a fast pace back to the ship. "I want to be on our way to Havarl as soon as I am back on the ship."

"Yes, Pathfinder."

* * *

Lily arrived at Old Pelaav, running up to the landing platform, barking orders at the Angara. "Get me to the forge. Now!"

"We are due to go home." One Angara spluttered.

"Fine. I'll take myself." She barged past them, getting into the shuttle. Luckily SAM was able to help her pilot the craft. She didn't give to think that leaving her crew behind was probably a massive mistake, but all she could think about was getting to Akksul.

She moved through the Forge, to the cave were Akksul and Jaal had their showdown. In the distance, she could see a figure laying still on the ground. She knew in her soul it was Akksul. She ran to him, falling to her knees beside him. "Akksul?" She called out gently.

He opened his eyes slowly, struggling to turn his gaze to her. "Lily?" He croaked out.

She pressed her hand against his chest, leaning down to kiss him. "I'm here, Akki." She snapped her head up at the noise of approaching foot steps. "You!" She accused.

"Well, well, well. It seems she came for you after all, Akksul." Essos sneered.

"What have you done to him?"

"Injected him with a slow acting paralysing agent. He'll suffocate to death in about an hour."

Lily scoffed in disgust. "Piece of shit."

"Now, now." Essos pulled out a gun and aim it at her head. "If you want to live alien, tell him you don't love him."

"Or what?"

"I'll shoot you in the head."

Lily looked at Akksul then back to Essos. "Go ahead!"


	11. Together again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lacking sex scene. Akksul is was a virgin after all.

"Go ahead!"

Lily pressed her forehead into the end of the barrel, daring him to shoot her. "Go on. Shoot me!"

"You'd rather die?" Essos asked.

"I would." She sneered. Her eyes turned towards Thaldyr. "And you. How can you stand there and watch him die. He helped you escape and this is how you repay him."

"I am saving him. He will suffer a fate worse than death in your hands."

"Saving him from what being happy? That makes you sound like, Essos." Lily stood up, looking between all of the Roekaar around them. "I love Akksul. If it wasn't him, you'd all be rotting in Aya's prison. If it wasn't for him, I'd have died."

"He is weak." Essos yelled. "He fell for an alien."

"We are not the enemy." Lily said, defiantly. "We didn't come here to make enemies. If we did, we would have brought more soldiers, instead of scientists and scholars."

"We believe the Kett before. Why should we believe you?" One Angara asked, but wasn't with anger, it sounded more like regret and desperation.

"I risked my crew to save the Moshae. I stayed to make sure we saved as many Angara as we could." Lily could tell that some of them wanted out of the Roekaar. They joined with good intentions, but the quickly realised that Essos had only violence on his mind, no matter the target. Some of them were Akksul's friends, she had to reach them, to help them understand. "We have opened the Nexus and our outposts to the Angara. We travelled for 600 years to meet new civilisations. To meet the Angara."

One Angara lowered his weapon, barging past Essos, to stand in front of Lily. "It was Essos and his lieutenants that had you kidnapped. We never wanted that."

"I believe that. I can help you, but you need to help him first." She looked down at Akksul, his eyes were starting to close. She knelt down beside him, caressing his face. "Hey. You can sleep later on the ship." She soothed.

Akksul's breaths had started to get shallow, trying to take in as much air as he could. "I….lo…" The words got lost as his breath started to become ragged.

"Akki?" Lily panicked, trying to help him. Her snapped up, eyes glaring at Essos. "You said he had an hour.

"I lied." He smirked.

In a flash, Lily grabbed her gun from it's holstered, pointing it to Essos. "You have ten seconds to tell me hour to cure him or I start shooting."

"You'll be shot the moment you fire." Essos took a step back, fear in his eyes.

"Fine. Atleast you'll be dead too." She shrugged.

Akksul closed his eyes as a gun echoed around the cavern. He was convinced that Lily had been killed. He couldn't bear to watch, only hope he'd join her soon.

* * *

 

The quiet hum of the ship's engine told Akksul, he wasn't at the Forge any more. It was the quiet, even breathing that told him, Lily wasn't fear away. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that.

He forced his sleepy eyes to open, taking in his surroundings. He was on her ship. It was too clean and efficient to be anything the Resistance had. In the dim light, he could see his love asleep on the next bed. It was a relief to see she was unharmed, laying on the bed in a vest top and shorts. She was worried about him, like she always did.

He lay watching her for hours. He wasn't tired, so no need for sleep, just content to watch her sleep. He felt guilty that he dragged her into his need for revenge, knowing deep down, she would follow him. But, he had to do it. They needed to pay for what they did to her. He was so in love with her, that he would kill anyone who tried to hurt her. Even so, he was glad he didn't get the chance to do it. Lily wouldnt want him to have that mark his soul for the rest of his days.

The door to the med bay opened, another Alien, different to Lily, walked in. "Ah…Akksul. Welcome back." She said quietly, moving to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Slightly achy, but otherwise, I'm ok." He looked at Lily, who was still sleeping.

"She's fine." Lexi reassured him. "Spent the last few weeks worrying about you."

"Weeks?" He asked.

"You had to be placed in one of the sleeper pods to stop the effects of the poison. Jaal, Cora and Vetra did some dealing to get the antidote."

"How long was I out for?"

"About three weeks. You've been out of the pod for a week. We though it best to let you wake up on your own."

He sat up with him, wincing slightly from the stiffness in his muscles. "Does my mother know?"

"Ryder kept her informed." Lexi chuckled slightly. "She was taken to calling Ryder "Daughter."

Akksul also laughed. "She is determined that we get married."

"You'd make each other very happy."

Akksul smiled. "When will the soreness go away?"

"In a few days. Just take it easy and no energetic sex."

Akksul blushed, embarrassed that Lexi knew what he was thinking. " Thanks."

"Why don't you go stretch your legs. Lily's quarters are down the corridor. The kitchen is on the way."

Akksul slowly left the med bay, after finding his feet again. He was in awe of the ship. It was beautiful, designed for it's purpose. He didn't know who designed it, but they could teach the Angara a lot about ship design. He entered Lily's quarters, taking in the room. It was neat and smelled just like Lily. He smiled when he saw a small cage with a rodent inside, tapping at the cage, earning a happy squeak.

He moved to her desk, eyes scanning the models, datapads and pictures on the desk. Then his eyes were drawn to a strange console with a glowing orb on top. He wanted to touch it, just as his fingers got close, a strange voice sounded out, making him jump.

"Hello, Akksul. Pleased to see you up." SAM greeted.

"Hello. You must be, SAM?"

"Correct. Feel free to ask any questions you may have. I also have access to Ryder's personal pictures and videos, if you would like to see them."

"Just one question. Are you really inside Lily's head." He knew SAM was always present, but sometimes it felt strange to him.

"I am. Although, I have learnt where my presence will not be needed and I shut off my audio and visual functions, until Ryder requests my presence again."

"Have you been present for our dates?"

"Ryder gave me permission to be present. The only reference I had to relationships, was through Alec's eyes when he interacted with Ellen. That was a long standing relationship. It has been most interesting to see a relationship form from the beginning." SAM paused, as if he were thinking. "May I ask you a question, Akksul?"

"Of course."

"What made you change your mind about Aliens? You had intent to do them harm, but you were thwarted twice. After the second time, it seemed your position had changed. Was it Ryder who changed it?"

Akksul shifted on his feet, uncomfortable by the question but he was willing to answer it. "I was damaged, blinded by hate for the Kett, that I really didn't see any difference between them and Milky Way Aliens. I was angry that my first attempt at Prodromos had failed. Then at the Forge, it failed again. I was angry and wanted someone, anyone to blame for the torture I was subjected to." He stopped, as the door opened, Lily walking in. Her smile made his knees go weak, as she had the power to do that. "But, when I looked into Lily's eyes, I regained my sight. They werent the Kett and they had every right to be angry at us. Lily had every right to be angry at me, but that look, it changed me."

"You wanted someone to acknowledge your suffering?"

"Yes. I just wanted someone to seem like they care." Akksul kept his eyes on Lily, wondering if she truly knew just how she saved him that day. But SAM understood.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Akksul."

Lily walked up to Akksul throwing her arms around his neck. "Hi."

Akksul picked Lily up, walking over to the bed, laying down on it, pressing her gently into the mattress. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you. I was scared that I'd lose you for good, this time." She whispered.

He pressed his face into her neck, taking in her sweet scent. "Shhhh." He soothed, kissing her throat gently.

She whimpered as he kissed the bare skin of her chest, almost revelling in the sensation. "SAM…..Lock my door, tell Cora she's in charge for the day and then log out."

"Yes, Ryder."

"I thought you wanted to wait." She giggled as his bioelectrics tickled her skin.

"I did." He pulled away slightly to look at her. "I'm worried about disappointing you, but after everything that's happened to us, I don't want to…..I want my dreams of you, to be reality."

Lily kissed his lips gently. "You wont disappointment me. I want your first time to a good memory."

Akksul crushed his lips to hers, almost devouring each other, all that pent up passion, desperate for release. He learned quickly that Lily liked to kiss, long, deep, lingering kisses. His hand ghosted down her chest, slipping his hand under the fabric of her vest., experimentally palming her breast. "Is that good?" He asked.

"Hmmm. You can be a bit firmer. Use your mouth too."

He kissed her chest, before pulling her top up to expose her breasts to the air. He examined them, flicking his thumbs of the perks, watching as they hardened. He hungrily suckled them, savouring the salty taste of her skin, listening to her moans. "Tell me what you want, Lily." He asked, as he pulled her shorts down her legs.

"Explore me, Akki. I'm open to you."

"Tell me what you need." He asked , more insistently.

Lily grunted in frustration, sitting up slightly, one hand going to her sex. "This is my vagina. It's very sensitive. The little bump at the top is the goal, but ignore it at first. Use your tongue, fingers. It's all open for exploration. Don't stick your fingers in straight away. That'd be rude."

"Shhhh." His lips crashed into her in a bruising kiss. He was eager to shut her up, so he could begin. He had been waiting for this for months and he wanted to make the most of it.

He kissed an invisible path down her chest, taking in the scent and the feel of her toned stomach. He gently spread her legs, kissing her thighs, massaging the flesh. She was so bare and open to him. It made his heart bloom, knowing that she trusted him with her body.

He kissed her sex, making her breath hitch in anticipation. He smiled briefly before using his texture tongue to tease her pink folds, getting heady over how delicious she tasted.

Lily bucked her hips involuntarily as his tongue continued to explored her depths. "Lower." Said in barely a breathy whisper. "Right there." She gasped, palming at her breasts.

A small grunt of frustration escaped Lily as Akksul had a finger at her entrance, but made no attempt to slip it in. "Fingers, now!" She demanded.

He chuckled, sending vibrations through her body, His finger slid inside with some degree of resistance, pulling back out before entering her again. He wondered if he should stop his slow torture of her, but he loved to tease her, just to hear the harmony of pleasure and annoyance that radiated from her. She was near to the edge, but he wanted to break her, just like he saw in the vids.

He pulled his finger from her, earning a response that sounded like a wounded animal. She was a demanding little minx. He wrapped his arms around her legs to her in place, as delved into her depths.

Lily gasped loudly, bucking her hips at the sudden attention lavished on her clit. Her moans turned into strangled screams as hungrily suckled at her little pearl, relentless in his ministrations.

She was on a knife edge, ready to fall off. Damn it, she was ready to throw her herself off. She screamed, arching her back, fisting the sheets. "Fuck, yes!….Yes!" She yelled, entirely too loudly before flopping back down in the bed in a limp mess.

Akksul crawled back up his lover's body, with a smug grin on his face. He studied her, breathing heavily, eyes glazed over. "Are you ok." He asked, with all too much glee.

She huffed out a breath, focusing on his face. "Either, you've been studying really hard or you are a fucking liar!"

"No liar here." He chuckled. "I just had a lot of time on my hands."

"Fucker." She scoffed. "Inside me before I boot you out of the air lock."

"Never, would you." He removed his trousers, letting his painful erection spring free. He pressed himself against her entrance, his eyes closing as he slowly entered her.

"I guess, you are no longer a virgin."

He shot her a dangerous look, growling when she rolled her hips. It was then his nerves came racing to the surface. He was in bed with the love of his life and he couldn't move.

"Akki, are you ok." Lily asked, concerned.

"I dont know what to do." He muttered, feeling his erection soften.

Lily gave him a tender kiss, pushing him away slightly. "You don't need to do this."

"But, I want to."

The look in his eyes nearly broke her heart. She knew what he was thinking, feeling like he was letting her down. It was time to take charge. "Get on your back."

He did as she asked. Settling on the centre of the bed. He watched she straddled his hips, his erection trapped between them. He was transfixed when she sunk herself down on his length with a breathy moan. He grip her hips as she lifted herself and he bucked his hips up to meet her as she ground back down on him.

"You like that?" She asked, but didn't wait for answer before she continued to fuck him hard, teasing at her clit. She scratched at the skin of his stomach, marking him as her own.

He felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was dangerously close the edge. When he felt her walls close in on him, it threw him over the edge and he desperately bucked his hips, using his grip on her to pull her down on him. He came suddenly, deep inside of her, grunting hard through clenched teeth. He laid on the bed for a few moments, coming on his high. "That was amazing."

She laughed, gently lifting herself off of him and falling into his arms. "At least your first time was memorable."

"Can we go again?"

"Let's eat first."

Akksul got off the bed, pulling his clothes back, slyly watching as she did the same. "I love you, Lily."

She turned around, flashing a brilliantly smile at him. "I love you, too. Come on handsome."


End file.
